Where Were You?
by KiKi74
Summary: This story came to me when I thought about Bo saying to Lauren "Kenzi is hurting so badly and where were you? #TeamHuman in effect. This is in no way connected to Lost Girl and or parties.
1. Chapter 1

"Kenzi!

"Let me go Bo", Kenzi snapped.

This had been the worst night of Kenzi's young life. The love of her life was gone and her only family left had betrayed her again. Bo could have saved him. Just like she did when Dyson died. Here was Kenzi sprawled out over Hale's dead body and in walks Rainer basically stepping over the both of them.

And Bo?

Bo did nothing. Bo said nothing. She may as well as used Hale as a red carpet for her new boy toy. He was nice and shiny while Hale was dusty and old.

Just an hour before Bo was rubbing Kenzi's back as she almost fell asleep on top of Hale. They were bonding again. Too bad it had to be over this. Too bad Bo had all but shoved everyone she supposedly loved over a cliff. That's how Kenzi felt at this moment. Bo had killed her best friend on the inside. Now her best friend was dying even more on the inside. Her love was gone. Her life was over. She had nothing left. Nothing. She barely had a bed. She was shocked Bo hadn't discarded of that too and turned her room into a man cave for her man slave. Slave.

Just as Dyson had finally arrived. He too stood over Hale trying to hold in his tears. But they still fell. His growl was piercing and Kenzi was no wolf but she knew that sound and scent.

"Take him out of here Dyson. He's not welcome and neither am I", Kenzi said.

"Kenzi...", Bo called.

"Kenzi are you sure? Dyson asked softly.

"Yes I'm sure. Call whomever you need to call but I want him out of here tonight", She replied.

Kenzi had created a barrier between Bo and Rainer. She didn't want them near him.

About thirty minutes had passed and Dyson's help had arrived. Kenzi stood and tried to compose herself as best as she could under the circumstances. She wiped her eyes. Took one last quick look at Bo.

"I will be back for my things. Please don't throw any of it out, like you threw me out", Kenzi said through angry tears.

"Kenzi I would never do that", Bo said.

"Oh? You didn't tell all of us to fae off? Me, Dyson, Trick and even Lauren? Kenzi asked eyeing Rainer.

"Kenzi you don't understand", Bo said starting to cry.

"I understand plenty. The big bad succubus is nothing but a coward. Hiding behind a man she barely knows from the friends she does know", Kenzi snapped.

"Kenzi don't go. We can talk about this", Bo pleaded.

"It's too late Bo. You only care about yourself. You only help yourself. I hope you don't fuck him in my bed", Kenzi said.

"Kenzi!

"Bye Bo", Kenzi said taking one last glaring look at Bo and her lover.

As Kenzi stepped towards the door all of her emotions hit her again. Dyson was there to catch her and carry her out. He took one look at Bo but didn't say anything as he walked out.

Bo could do nothing but stand in shock. She was alone again in the clubhouse. But she still had Rainer. The destiny she proclaimed in front of her faemily.

Dyson put Kenzi in the passenger seat. He gave her a few minutes to compose herself.

"Did you want to crash at my place or the Dal? Dyson asked.

Kenzi gave him a look and he knew where she wanted to go.

"Ok. Once I get you settled I will make all of the arrangements for Hale. I got this Kenzi", Dyson assured her.

"Just hurry out of here", She said looking back at the clubhouse.

An hour later...

Kenzi lightly knocked on the door. She was tired. She was all cried out. She was hungry. She was thirsty. She was dirty.

"Kenzi?

"Can I come in? Kenzi asked.

"Sure... Come on in", Said Lauren.

Lauren looked at Kenzi. The girl looked devastated. Kenzi didn't say much as she slowly walked in taking a seat on the couch.

"Nice pad", She tried to smile but failed.

Lauren wasn't sure what was wrong yet but she made them both a stiff drink.

Lauren took a deep breath. "Kenzi what's wrong. Did something happen to Bo? She asked nervously.

Kenzi half rolled her eyes shaking her head no as she burst into tears collapsing on the couch.

Lauren went and knelt down in front of her.

"What is it Kenzi? She knew if it wasn't Bo, it had to be pretty bad for Kenzi to come to her, much less cry in front of her.

This reminded Lauren of the night of Bo's Dawning. After she had sucked their chi to save Dyson. Lauren had tended to Dyson and sent him home. Kenzi came to Lauren to be checked out to make sure she was ok and to check on the doctor's well being too.

Kenzi swallowed hard.

"Hale. He's dead", She said bursting into tears again.

Lauren was startled but the doctor in her knew she had to keep her composure.

"What happened? She asked softly? She knew getting riled up herself wouldn't make it any easier for Kenzi.

"Massimo killed him. Hale died protecting me", Kenzi said taking a tissue from Lauren.

"Kenzi. I am so so sorry", Lauren said softly extending her arms to her.

Shockingly Kenzi leaned into her hug. They stayed like that for almost five minutes. Lauren was rubbing her back as tears started to flow down her own face.

Hale may have not been one of her best friends but he was a good man. She would have never wished this on him. But she knew his love for Kenzi would drive him to kill anyone who so much as sneezed on her.

Lauren wanted to ask Kenzi a question but changed her mind but then changed it back.

"Kenzi where is Bo?

Kenzi rolled her eyes. She wasn't mad at the question. She was mad at the situation.

"She's home with her boyfriend", Kenzi said.

"Oh", Lauren said sadly.

Lauren pepped up.

"Do you need anything?

Kenzi took a deep breath.

"Look Lauren you and I have never been the best of friends, that's well documented. But I couldn't think of anywhere else to go and no offense doc, but your place is like bug spray to all things Rainer", Kenzi said.

 _"Even the succubus apparently", Kenzi thought internally_

"Kenzi it's ok. I understand. For what it's worth, you are always welcome here", Lauren said softly.

"Now. What can I do? Lauren asked.

Kenzi looked around. She didn't even know what was going on with Lauren and the Morrigan. She knew Bo was pissy about it, so it had to be a lot.

"Lauren I don't want to intrude on you and Evony...

Lauren rolled her eyes and half laughed.

"Kenzi there is nothing to intrude on. Just because I sided with the Dark Fae. There is nothing going on between Evony and myself. Please keep that in the strictest of confidence", Lauren winked at her and Kenzi understood.

"I... I just need a place to crash for a few days", Kenzi said.

"Was that so hard? Lauren asked trying to cheer her up.

"Umm no", Kenzi said trying to muster a smile.

"Kenzi of course you can stay here. There is a guest room upstairs. You even have your own bathroom. Towels, soap. The works", Lauren said.

"Yeah? Kenzi asked almost perking up.

"Yes. My room is down the hall from the guest room. You will have plenty of privacy".

Lauren's phone vibrated. She saw the name and decided to decline the call for now.

Kenzi looked at Lauren. Her face lit up looking at her phone. She knew who it was and was appreciative that the doctor seemed to be protecting her whereabouts.

"Lauren...

"It's ok Kenzi. I can call her later", Lauren smiled.

They both knew who _her_ meant.

Lauren broke out of her feelings. This was about Kenzi.

"Have you eaten? Lauren asked.

"Lauren you don't have to cook anything. I know it's late", Kenzi said.

"Cook? I was asking so I could order a pizza", Lauren smiled.

"Please do", Kenzi said.

"Ok what kind do you want on it?

"Triple everything", Kenzi said.

"Ok I will call them up", Lauren smiled.

Kenzi stretched out on the couch.

"If I fall asleep before it gets here, you will wake me up right? She asked.

"Of course", Lauren said.

Just as Kenzi laid her head down she fell asleep.

Lauren went upstairs to order the pizza and to call Bo back.

"You called? Lauren asked.

"Yeah...is Kenzi there?

Lauren didn't want to lie but as bad as Kenzi was the doctor in her felt the need to protect her.

"My patient is sleeping" Lauren said.

"Lauren is she there? Bo asked again.

"My guests are none of your concern Bo", Lauren said still in doctor mode.

"Lauren...

"Goodnight Bo", Lauren said hanging up the phone.

Lauren didn't need to be a psychic to understand why Kenzi fled the clubhouse. She too had been the target of Bo's bullshit lately. It was as though they were all strangers to the succubus now. Just like now she would only call Lauren when she needed her help. Not to ask how she was or if she needed anything. No it was all about Bo and what Bo needed. It was true she and Kenzi weren't best friends but she would protect her as she tried to heal from Hale's death.

After an hour the food arrived.

"Kenzi? Lauren said shaking her gently.

"Leave me alone", Kenzi mumbled.

"Pizza's here Kenzi", Lauren said.

Kenzi perked up.

Lauren had set the coffe table up. She had plates, napkins, glasses and a bottle of Vodka.

"Lauren thank you", Kenzi said shyly taking her first bite.

Almost an hour later they were both full and ready for bed. Kenzi decided she would shower first and then head to bed. She had one bag with her with enough clothes for the next few days.

Kenzi was making her way upstairs.

"Yell if you need anything", Lauren shouted.

Lauren began to clean up the living room. They had made a mess with the pizza. She smiled that the full bottle of Vodka was now half a bottle.

"You can still throw them back Kenzi", Lauren smiled. But she knew she was grieving and it would get much worse. Good thing she kept her condo stocked, they would have drinks for days.

Lauren heard a knock at her door. She knew who it was.

"Yes? She asked.

"Lauren I need to see her", Bo said angrily.

"No. You will not see her. Kenzi is devstated and she needs to rest. That is my medical opinion", Lauren snapped.

"You don't own her Lauren", Bo snapped.

"No I don't but I won't let you upset her anymore than she already has been", Lauren said.

"Just let me see her. I need to see her", Bo said.

"You need? You need Bo?

"Lauren...

"No Bo you will not see her. Saying you need to see her shows me you aren't thinking of her at all", Lauren said.

"I am thinking of her", Bo said.

"Look I don't know what happened tonight but I do know Kenzi needed you and it must have been pretty bad for her to come to me", Lauren said.

"She just doesn't understand about me and Rainer", Bo said.

Lauren laughed. "With all of my degrees, even I don't understand that Bo".

"Lauren! Bo said.

Kenzi yelled down.

"Kenzi's waiting for me, I gotta go", Lauren said closing the door.

Kenzi wanted to ask for more blankets. Which Lauren happily supplied.

Bo couldn't say anything. This was Lauren's home. She couldn't push her way in and disrespect her or Kenzi that way. She walked back to her car and went home.

It had been a long night. Lauren had heard Kenzi's screaming and had gone to check on her. When she fell back asleep Lauren decided she would stay up the rest of the night in case she needed her.

Lauren thought about Bo and for once it pissed her off. Here was her best friend grieving at Lauren's of all places and all Bo wanted was Rainer and her destiny. The succubus who used I will live the life I choose as her calling card was putting her future in the hands of a man she had known for all of five minutes. Lauren would never forget how Bo looked at her taking his hand that same night at the Dal. She and Bo had words that night too. But Lauren had a plan she needed to complete and couldn't do that by allowing the succubus to play mind games with her or Kenzi.

No she would protect Kenzi during her grieving period.

Lauren had fallen asleep on the couch when she heard footsteps on the stairs.

"Good morning Kenzi", Lauren half smiled. Kenzi looked like she never slept at all.

"Morning doc", Kenzi said.

Lauren got up to make coffee. They would both need it as she never really slept much either.

"I have bagels or I could run out for doughnuts", Lauren offered.

"No bagels are fine", Kenzi said taking her coffee from Lauren.

Lauren looked at her. She was so concerned but knew Kenzi wouldn't want her hovering over her.

Lauren's phone rang. Kenzi noticed Lauren's face wasn't lighting up like it did last night.

"Hey", Lauren said.

"How is she? Dyson asked.

"She's ok. We're having breakfast", Lauren said.

"I will stop by later. Still making arrangements for Hale", He said softly.

"Dyson I am so sorry", Lauren said.

Dyson smiled. "Thank you Lauren".

"You're welcome. Let me know if there is anything I can do", Lauren said.'

"You're doing it Lauren", Dyson said.

"Huh? Lauren asked.

"You're taking care of Kenzi", He said.

"Oh", Lauren said.

"Lauren I know we've had our diffferences but after what I saw last night between Kenzi and Bo, your place is the best place for her to be right now. I know the doctor in you must have kicked in by now and are attending to all of her needs", Dyson said softly.

Lauren smiled. He was right. The doctor in her was running on all cylinders. But the woman in her could relate to Kenzi's grief. She lost Nadia and then there was Bo.

"Take care of her Lauren and I will be in touch again soon", Dyson said.

"Of course. Bye Dyson", She said hanging up the phone.

Kenzi had finished her breakfast. She knew Lauren must have talked to Bo by now and was really protecting her.

"Kenzi?

"Lauren you have resources I don't have", Kenzi said thinking of Lauren's Dark Fae connections.

"What? What do you want Kenzi? Lauren asked concerned.

"Get that bastard out of our lives", Kenzi said.

Lauren half smiled knowing who the bastard was.

She gave Kenzi a fist bump "I'll give it my best". Lauren said.

Kenzi smiled drinking her coffee.


	2. Chapter 2

_Lauren's condo_

Days had passed and Lauren had spent almost all of her time with Kenzi at home. Dyson would stop by now and then when he wasn't helping Trick out with something. Both men were just as devastated as Kenzi. Hale was a good friend and partner. Dyson called Kenzi to tell her everything was in place for Hale's memorial, all except what he would wear.

Kenzi cried even more when she thought of him in his suits. Lauren offered to go with her when she finally picked out a suit. Lauren kept a close eye on her as she held his suit for the last time before it was to be put on him. Lauren noticed they had forgotten his signature hat and offered to run back and get it. Kenzi thanked her and she left. Kenzi sat with Hale's body while waiting for Lauren to return. She read the letter she wrote for Hale to him.

 _Hey babe,_

 _I miss you so much. It seems so unfair one day you were proposing to me and the next you were gone. I truly thought we had all the time in the world. Although I knew I would say yes, I didn't get the chance to. I swear to you on all that I am Massimo will pay for this. Lauren and Dyson have been so supportive. We will get him for you. Your death will not be in vain. We don't know about Bo, Rainer seems to be her whole world, but nothing like you were mine. I know he's using her. He's a jackass. I am trying not to be angry at her, but she just threw all of us away for a one night stand and shower sex. She's lost to us babe and I am lost without you. I am so so sorry about the Twig of Zamora. I should have kept it. I will keep your ring forever._

 _Until I see you again my love,_

 _Signed Lil Mama_

Lauren returned after an hour and a half. She couldn't find the hat Kenzi picked out so she stopped and bought a new one. It was white with a blue feather. It still matched the suit Kenzi picked out. She wasn't mad about it. At least he will wear a hat and she will have one at home to cherish. The ceremony would be held the next morning. Lauren sat with Kenzi until she was ready to go home.

 _The next morning._

Kenzi hadn't slept most of the night. Lauren stayed up just in case she needed her. She was so upset that every time she picked up her dress she broke down.

"I gave Massimo the Twig of Zamora Lauren. Hale wanted me to be safe. I gave it to Massimo and it cost Hale his life", Kenzi said.

"Kenzi. Hale loved you. He would have understood. He might have been upset, but he would have understood", Lauren said trying to comfort her.

After the third time Kenzi tried to put on her dress, Lauren had to call Dyson over. She didn't think Kenzi would have the strength to attend the ceremony.

Lauren started a pot of coffee and waited downstairs for Dyson to arrive.

"Hey. How is she?

"She keeps rambling about the Twig of Zamora. She feels like she failed Hale, Dyson", Lauren said.

"Yeah. I am the one that gave it to Hale on the day of his Inauguration. His family wanted him to have it. I had no idea he'd given it to Kenzi though", Dyson said.

"He wanted her to be safe and with the Morrigan putting the hit out on all humans, he had no choice", Lauren said.

"Have you tried calling Bo yet? Dyson asked.

Lauren took a deep breath.

"No I haven't. I think I am the last person she wants to talk to Dyson", Lauren said.

"But this is Kenzi. Surely she'd answer today", Dyson said.

"You can try calling her if you want, I just don't think she will answer my calls", Lauren said.

"Ok I will try to call her. I will call Trick too", Dyson said.

"Trick. I can only imagine how hard this is for him", Lauren said softly.

"Yes. Even though he's the Blood King, I know he's hurting too. Hale was like a son to him", Dyson said.

"It's getting close to the start of the ceremony. I need to get dressed and help Kenzi", Lauren said.

"Do you think you can get her there by yourself? Dyson asked.

"Short of sedating her, I will try my best", Lauren said.

"I need to find Bo and get my speech ready", Dyson said.

"Call Tamsin. Maybe she knows and good luck with your speech", Lauren said.

"Good idea. Tamsin seems to be the only one Bo hasn't alienated" Dyson said bowing his head.

"I don't think Bo is truly herself Dyson. But that's no excuse for abandoning us", Lauren said.

"True but call me again if you need help with Kenzi", Dyson said.

"I will. See you in a bit", Lauren said as Dyson walked out.

"Was that D-man? Kenzi asked coming downstairs. She was finally dressed but her hair and face were still a mess.

"Yes. He stopped by to check on you", Lauren said. She didn't mention Bo because she wasn't sure Kenzi was up to talking about Bo yet.

"Kenzi...

"Doc. Doc, go and finish getting ready. I will be fine", Kenzi said noticing Lauren was still in her robe but her hair was still wet from her shower.

 _The Dal_

Dyson arrived at the Dal. He hadn't reached Bo yet and figured she would be there for Trick.

"Trick are you here? Dyson asked.

"Yes I'm here", Trick answered coming up the stairs.

"Where's Bo? Dyson asked.

"I haven't heard from her. I assume we will see her at the service", Trick said.

"She's not answering my calls and I haven't reached Tamsin either", Dyson said.

"How's Kenzi? Trick asked.

"She's had a rough morning but that's to be expected. Lauren is still with her and will be driving her over to the ceremony", Dyson said.

"She is going to need all of us today. Including Bo, if she shows up", Trick sighed.

"I think she will. Who knows maybe Tamsin is bringing her", Dyson said.

"I doubt Rainer will allow her out of his sight", Trick said.

"Kenzi was Bo's best friend. She still could be if Bo ever comes around", Dyson said.

"Oh honey, honey, honey the succubitch is whipped", Evony said strolling in.

"Evony not today", Dyson snapped.

"I told you, I don't talk to the help. I'm here to speak to Fitzpatrick", Evony said.

"It's ok Dyson, I will see you at the ceremony", Trick said.

"Maybe afterwards. Our talk could take awhile", Evony said.

"I'll see you later Trick", Dyson said downing a shot.

 _Lauren's car_

"Kenzi you will be ok today. We are all here to support you", Lauren said.

"Thanks Doc. This will be a really hard day. I hope you have lots of booze at home. I will need it", Kenzi said.

"I have plenty and what I don't we can always swipe from the Dal or Evony's stash", Lauren said.

"Way to think on your feet Doc", Kenzi said.

"Kenzi you know what happened to Hale was not your fault", Lauren said.

"It was all my fault Lauren. I gave him the Twig of Zamora. The most precious gift besides my engagement ring that Hale ever gave me", Kenzi said.

"And Hale gave that to you for protection. Now that he's gone it won't protect Massimo much as the powers are dwindling down since Hale was the last heir", Lauren said.

"What about Val? Kenzi asked.

"The heirs only apply to the men since they always carried the Santiago name", Lauren explained.

"Well that's bullshit", Kenzi said.

"It is but if we can get that twig away from him, he's ripe for the picking", Lauren said.

Lauren knew she was laying a lot on Kenzi but she had to try and do something to ease her pain and guilt over Hale's death. She didn't know where Bo was or why she hadn't even called. This was an important day for Kenzi and they all needed to be on deck, so to speak.

 _The Clubhouse_

"Bo? Tamsin called up the stairs.

She didn't hear anything and tried again.

When she didn't get an answer she went upstairs.

"Bo if you're up here Dyson has been calling me all morning and you apparently", Tamsin said. She reached Bo's bedroom and found she and Rainer in bed.

"I will never get that image out of my head", Tamsin said.

"Get the fuck up Bo, we need to be at Hale's ceremony", Tamsin said.

"Bo is busy", Rainer said.

"I wasn't talking to you future boy", Tamsin snapped.

"Tamsin I will go when I am good and ready", Bo said.

"Dyson said you were ignoring his calls and I can see why. This aint about you Bo. It's about Kenzi. Now get up", Tamsin said.

Bo groaned. She wasn't in the mood for Tamsin. She had spent most of the night drinking and talking to Rainer. Kenzi was mad at her and Bo felt that was bullshit. She didn't kill Hale so why the attitude?

"I will meet you there Tamsin", Bo said crawling out of bed.

"You better be there Bo, if not, you really are a succubitch", Tamsin said making her way downstairs.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

_Hale's Ceremony_

Lauren had walked Kenzi to her seat. It took some doing but she finally managed to get her to sit down. Lauren took a seat next to her and held her hand. She would remain there in case Kenzi needed anything. Tissue. A hug. A bodyguard.

"Lauren?

"Kenzi?

"You want to help me?

"Of course. What do you need?

"I need him gone", Kenzi said.

"I know we talked about it", Lauren said softly

"Go Lauren".

"What? Go where?

"Go find everything you can about him", Kenzi said.

"Kenzi you're here alone I can't just leave you here", Lauren said.

"I will be fine", Kenzi said.

"Kenzi...

"Lauren please. You said you would help me", Kenzi said.

"Ok but you call if you need anything. I mean it Kenzi", Lauren said.

Lauren got up to leave. When she reached the parking lot Bo and Tamsin were talking.

"Bo. Tamsin", Lauren said passing them.

"Doc", Tamsin said.

Bo just stared. What the hell was that about? Lauren didn't even hug her or anything.

"You don't have a clue do you Bo? Tamsin asked.

"What?

"Just like I thought. I'm going to find Kenzi", Tamsin said walking off.

Tamsin found Kenzi she had already taken her seat and there were others sitting around her. They would not budge so Tamsin was going to have to sit elsewhere. Dyson had finally arrived and offered Kenzi his condolences.

The time arrived for Dyson's speech. He cleared his throat and began. He noticed Bo had made it along with Tamsin. He looked at Kenzi. She looked like she was frozen in place. Her face showed nothing but anger. He would try and talk to her after the ceremony. He didn't know where Lauren had gone but she did wave to him as she drove off.

After the ceremony was over Kenzi had called Lauren. Lauren managed to find something on Rainer.

Bo finally approached Kenzi. She told her she would be there for her and things would get better in time.

"Whatever you need Kenzi", Bo said.

"I needed him alive", Kenzi snapped back at her.

Kenzi got up to retrieve Hale's hat and found another groupie of Bo's boy toy. Kenzi rolled her eyes and ran off. Bo tried to stop her and failed.

Kenzi had reached the parking lot and Lauren had just pulled up. Dyson still had arrangements to make for Hale so they decided the Doc would take Kenzi wherever she wanted to go next.

Kenzi wanted to go to the Dal.

"Wow a Hummer Doc? Afghanistan?

Lauren half smiled. "Afghanistan".

Kenzi needed hard liquor and fast. Lauren's condo was too far away to quench her thirst.

Lauren called Dyson so he wouldn't worry about Kenzi.

They entered the Dal and Trick was still in a deep conversation with Evony.

"Trick", Kenzi called.

"Kenzi. What can I get you? He asked softly.

"A whole bottle? Kenzi asked.

Trick smiled because he knew what she meant.

After Trick gave Kenzi her drink, he called Lauren over to him and Evony.

"Lauren we have a problem", Trick said.

"No shit", Evony said.

"What? What's wrong? Lauren asked.

"You know the story of the Una Mens seeds? Trick asked.

"Yes. I've read about them. But what's that have to do with anything?

"The last one was stolen from my vault", Trick said.

"What? You had it? Asked a shocked Lauren.

"Pfft Yes. It was stolen right from under the Blood Kings nose", Evony mocked.

"Evony we don't have time for pettiness", Trick said.

"But if it was stolen what does that have to do with me? Lauren asked.

"Well shucks Dr. You're a brainiac like he is, you know the stories of the Fae and their powers", Evony said.

"With the Una Mens dead anyone with their seed will inherit all of their powers". For once Trick was to the point knowing they didn't have time to spare.

"I still don't know what that has to do with me and frankly I didn't want to know", Lauren said.

"Lauren! Come on! Evony said.

"What?

"Bo's out of commission with this Rainer bullshit and you're the only one that can get to her emotionally", Evony snapped.

"She's right Lauren. Isabeau is the most powerful Fae in the world. We need her back with us in case the thief decides to attack all Fae", Trick said.

"Help! Kenzi screamed.

"Massimo! Evony screamed.

"Look at his eyes", Lauren said.

"The seed", Trick said.

"That's right _Blood King_. I stole your seed", Massimo mocked.

"You didn't? Lauren asked.

"I did and it was delicious", Massimo said mockingly.

"What do you want? Trick asked.

"Well I wanted the good doctor but I'll settle for her claimed human", Massimo said.

"Bo", Lauren said.

"That's right Dr. Lewis", Massimo said.

"Bo will kill you Massimo", Trick said.

"I just want the head of the succubus to deliver it to mother", Massimo said.

"Mother? Lauren asked.

"He means me", Evony said rolling her eyes.

"You're his...

"Yes. Embarrassing isn't it? Evony said.

"Tell the succubus to come to me or her human dies", Massimo said dragging Kenzi out of the Dal.

"Shit", Lauren said.

"We need to rally everyone", Said Trick.

"Yes with the Una Mens power in him and the Siren's Twig of Zamora, we're screwed", Evony said.

"You know about the Twig? Lauren asked.

"Yes. I thought it was just some flower he tried to pass off, but then he told me what it was", Evony said.

"We need to make a plan quickly", Lauren said.

"Bo can't even pull her head out of her ass over this Rainer shit, what makes him think he will get her head? Evony laughed.

Lauren turned to Evony.

"What?

Lauren nodded her head.

"No...you can't ask me to do that", Evony said.

"Evony you're his mother. You just said so", Lauren said.

"Honey, honey a one night stand with a human doesn't make me a mother", Evony said.

"Evony we don't have time for bullshit", Lauren said.

Evony shivered. So what if Massimo was her son. The boy was an idiot and Evony really didn't want anything to do with him. He spent most of his life crawling around the Dark Fae archives. Soaking up all the Fae knowledge he could acquire. She shuddered thinking she was going to have to be anywhere near him. He was clingy and always needed a hug.

"Evony you know he has more power than you do right now. You have to help us take him down", Lauren said snapping Evony out of her funk.

"Well since you put it that way. What exactly do I have to do, short of touching him? She shrieked.

Lauren smiled.

 _The Clubhouse._

Bo was sitting on her couch while Rosette was telling her how she came to know Rainer. She was basically his right hand woman. Rainer ran in and saw them talking. He swept Rosette in his arms welcoming her back to him.

Bo cleared her throat. "What the fuck is this? Bo asked.

"Rosette has been fighting by my side for centuries Bo", She will help us.

"Help us do what?

"To fulfill the prophecy. You and Rainer will unite all Fae", Rosette said.

"What? Bo asked.

"Once we unite, we can fight for the good of the Fae Isabeau", Rainer said.

Bo laughed. "How do we do this?

"You must bind with him", Rosette said.

"Bind with him? What will that do?

Rainer shook his head. How could the most powerful Fae really be this stupid?

"A hand fasting ceremony Isabeau", Rainer said.

"Marriage? Bo snaps

"Save my life", Rainer said.

"I will save your life but I will not marry you", Bo said.

Rosette knew she had the succubus now. Bo was all about helping the helpless. Without binding with Rainer, he would surely die.

"Remember Bo. I am your destiny", Rainer said.

Just then Bo's phone rung. She saw it was Trick and ignored it.

"Fine I will save your life. Tell me what we need to do it", Bo said pocketing her phone.

 _Lauren's condo_

Lauren was packing up everything she needed to go and help save Kenzi. Dyson was waiting for her as they went over the plan.

"Can we really trust Evony? Dyson asked.

Lauren laughed. "No but we need everyone we can get at this point".

"Do you really trust her with your life Lauren?

"Not really but she's been the protection I've needed lately Dyson", Lauren said sadly.

"You haven't been claimed by her have you? You know that would kill Bo", Dyson said.

"No it's nothing like that. But at least she was able to save me from the Una Mens", Lauren said packing up the last of her supplies.

"Ready? She asked.

"Let's go" Dyson said.

"I will try and call Bo on the way", Lauren said shaking her head. She knew they needed Bo but Bo apparently didn't need any of them and she hadn't since she brought Rainer back with her.

Lauren pulled her phone out and called.

"Evony did you get it set up?

"Yes and I hope you are quick about this, the less I'm around him the better", Evony answered.

"It will be quick I promise. We just have to make sure we get Kenzi out safely", Lauren said.

"Fine. Hurry", Evony said.

"Lauren seriously I can't believe the Morrigan is a part of getting Kenzi back. She's Bo's human", Dyson said shaking his head.

"Speaking of Bo. I need to call her", Said Lauren pulling her phone back out.

"Lauren look...

"Bo we need your help", Lauren said before the succubus could start in.

"I came to you the other day. You didn't want my...

"Bo it's Ken...

"No Lauren. Kenzi made it perfectly clear she doesn't want to see me", Bo said.

"Bo listen...

"No Lauren. I'm busy. Whatever it is can wait til morning", Bo snapped angrily.

"Fine. Then don't say I didn't try to call", Lauren said hanging up.

"No luck huh? Dyson asked.

"No", Lauren said gripping the steering wheel tighter in anger.

Dyson tried calling Bo too but she ignored his call.

"It's just us then", Dyson said popping his knuckles.

"Yes it's just us now", Lauren said sadly.

Lauren thought about Bo. How did they get to this point? She clearly didn't see what Lauren was trying to do. She could have let Taft succeed. She could have let Dyson die at the hands of the Una Mens but no she went in and talked Bo out of Dyson's memory. She could have let everyone the succubus knows and loves die.

 _"It's just us",_ Lauren repeated again.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

_The Dark Fae compound._

"Is everything ready? Evony asked one of her maids.

"Yes Morrigan, everything is set up just as you requested.

"Yuck. I hope the good doctor and her flunkies get here soon", Evony said.

Evony heard footsteps as if people were running. Massimo had arrived pulling Kenzi behind him. Evony swallowed hard. She had hoped he would have left the human in the archives.

"Mommy? You called? Massimo said with his eyes wide with anticipation. She was going to finally accept him. Accept what he can do. Accept that he wasn't a failure. Accept that he wasn't a mistake from a misguided night with a human years ago.

"Yes handsome. Come and give mommy a hug", Evony said holding back her disgust.

"Really? You want to hug me? I won't have to beg? Massimo asked.

"Yes. Yes come to mommy and give me a hug", Evony said.

Massimo started walking towards her but he was still holding on to Kenzi.

"Son if you're going to hug me, you will need to let the lowly human go", Evony said.

Kenzi wanted to tell Evony to Fae off, but she held her tongue.

Massimo let go of Kenzi and ran to Evony. She closed her eyes in disgust.

"Lauren you owe me big for this", Evony whispered internally.

Clearing her throat "Here sweetie let me take your jacket while you take a seat", Evony said.

Massimo allowed her to take his jacket. She walked over to Kenzi.

"Hang this up human", Evony _winked_ at Kenzi.

Kenzi took his jacket and hung it up like requested.

"Massimo dear. Would you like a salad? Evony asked.

 _Lauren and Dyson._

"He must be there by now", Dyson said.

Lauren tried Bo again.

"Lauren? No", Bo said answering her phone.

"Bo you will feel like shit if you continue to ignore me", Lauren said.

"Kenzi? Bo asked.

"Yes Bo. You need to listen", Lauren said.

"She doesn't want my help Lauren and neither do you", Bo said.

"Isabeau Dennis listen to me", Lauren said.

"That don't work with Trick, it won't work with you either Lauren, bye", Bo said.

"Why do I love that woman? Lauren asked angrily.

"You just do Lauren. You always have and you always will", Dyson answered.

"So do you", Lauren smiled in his direction.

Lauren slowly pulled up to the compound.

"You ready? Lauren asked.

"Yes we have to be quick about this", Dyson said.

"Yes we do. Let's go", Lauren said.

 _Bo and Rainer._

"So we are here to get info about a pony tail? Bo asked.

"No we are here so they can tell us where to find the hair", Rosette asked.

"It's the woman that attacked me on my way here", Rosette said grabbing her sword.

"Easy. I got this", Said Bo.

"It's the succubus", The mainden said.

"Lady look just give me the horse hair and I won't kick your ass", Bo said.

"Baby Fae listen. You bind with him and it will be the end of the world as we know it".

"Baby Fae? Oh honey insults will really get your ass kicked.

The lady rushed to Bo but Rosette stepped in front of Bo.

"Rosette? Stand down, I got this", Bo said.

 _The Dark Fae compound_

"Run human", Evony screamed while she hugged Massimo

Massimo became upset sensing his mother's betrayal.

"No. She will return to me", Massimo said.

"What? Evony said.

"Come back to me human", Massimo said using telekinetic powers to pull Kenzi back.

Kenzi couldn't do anything but what he asked.

"Did your pathetic ass think you would get away with my Twig of Zamora? He snapped in her face.

"Twig?

"You mean this? Lauren asked walking in.

"Give it to me", Massimo demanded.

"Way to go Kenzi. Sorry asshole not happening", Lauren said crushing the twig into nothing under her boot.

"You will pay for that doctor", Massimo snapped.

"Oooo I'm shaking", Lauren said.

Massimo started walking towards Lauren.

"Massimo. Let go of Kenzi. Take me instead", Said Tamsin rounding the corner.

"Pfft you're on your last life Tam Tam, what use are you to me? He mocked.

"Tsk tsk. Everyone is here but the succubus. Her lovers, her wanna be lover and her human pet", Massimo mocked.

"Surely she would want one of you back", Massimo said.

 _The Clubhouse_

Bo was getting tired of all the runaround. They were no close to finding this hair everyone was speaking of. She stormed into the clubhouse with Rainer and Rosette close behind. She was glad Kenzi hadn't returned she was in no mood to fight. She just wanted to save Rainer's life and get it on with her father. If he dared to show himself.

Rainer took a seat on the couch and Bo knelt down next to him. Rosette continued to go over the prophecies and Bo was half listening while checking her phone. She noticed she had many calls and texts from Dyson and neglected them all.

"Trouble? Rainer asked.

"It's nothing", Bo said waving off his question.

"My queen I must warn you, binding with Rainer will release your father from...", Rosette

"I'm tired of hearing about my father. If he's too much of a coward to show himself, there is nothing he can do to me", Bo said.

Bo's phone beeped and once again she ignored it.

Bo was tired. She was tired of Pyrripus talk. She was tired of prophecies. She was tired of people trying to control her life. She put full faith in Rainer and the destiny she had denied for so long. She just wanted to save him and be done with the bullshit surrounding her life. Kenzi was ignoring her. Lauren and Dyson kept calling and or texting and she didn't want to deal with their drama either. The only one that wasn't pestering her was Trick and she knew he was finally standing down and allowing her to make her own decisions even if he didn't agree.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

_The Dal_

"Tsk tsk Blood King, why is it so dead in here? Where is your dog? Vex laughed.

"Vex not now I'm busy", Trick said dialing.

"What's the problem now? The succubus run off again? Vex asked.

"Damn it", Trick said slamming the phone down.

"Trick? Vex asked looking concerned.

"Massimo kidnapped Kenzi", Trick finally confided to the Mesmer.

"What? Vex asked almost laughing.

"It's not funny Vex. He swallowed the Origin seed and has the Twig of Zamora", Trick said.

"Bloody hell. He's quite the walking weapon now isn't he? Vex asked.

"Yes he is and I can't reach Bo", Trick said.

"Don't get your knickers in a twist. I will handle it. I assume they are at the compound? Vex asked.

"Yeah...

"No problem, uncle Vex to the rescue", Vex said walking out.

Trick shook his head picking up his phone again. He didn't understand Vex half the time but he knew sending in a Mesmer couldn't hurt.

 _The Clubhouse_

"Ok let's go get this horsey", Bo said rested and lacing up her boots.

"Bo...

"Don't Bo me let's go", Bo said.

"So that's it. We go in without a plan? Rainer asked.

"Umm future boy can't you see attacks in the future? Bo asked.

"That's not what I meant. You are just ready to run off, I know it's not your life on the line but we are trying to save mine here", Rainer said.

"I will save your life. You have my word", Bo said smiling at him.

Her phone beeped again and this time she decided to turn if off.

"Whatever Trick wants can wait. Let's go...

"Rosette is not here, we have to wait for her", Rainer said.

"Your right hand took a powder? Bo laughed.

"It's not funny Bo, she just wouldn't run off like that. There has to be a reason", Rainer said.

"Fine. Fine. I'll make coffee", Bo said.

 _The Dark Fae compound._

"It's a new day. Bo isn't coming Massimo. Let the human go", Evony said.

"No. Unless the doctor wants to take her place? Massimo asked mockingly.

"No! Dyson screamed.

"Now that's a great idea Massimo. Take me", Lauren said.

"Lauren! Evony said.

"No it's ok. Release Kenzi and take me Massimo", Lauren said.

"You're trying to trick me again", Massimo accused Lauren.

"No. It's not a trick. Take me", Lauren said walking up to them slowly.

"Lauren are you crazy? You're a human. He will kill you and Bo will kill all of us", Dyson warned.

"Kenzi's been through enough. Come on Massimo take me", Lauren said.

"Yeah. You're not even her claimed human. You're not even her lover", Massimo laughed.

"Massimo are you _that_ stupid? Evony asked.

"Don't call me stupid! He screamed.

"The succubus loves the good doctor. You couldn't ask for a better prisoner to draw Bo here", Evony said winking at Lauren.

"That's right Bo loves me. Take me", Lauren said.

"Fine I'll release the claimed one and take the doctor", Massimo.

Dyson growled.

"Don't think about it shifter", Massimo said.

"Come here doctor and I'll release her", Massimo said.

Lauren slowly walked up and Massimo released Kenzi. When he wasn't looking Lauren nodded to Kenzi.

"Now who's going to call the succubus? Massimo asked.

"I will call her", Kenzi said.

Lauren nodded in approval.

Kenzi tried to call Bo but didn't get a answer. So she pretended like she was talking to Bo.

"Bo hey".

"Yes it's Kenzi. We have a shituation here that requires your attention".

"What you don't even call her Bobo anymore? Massimo laughed.

"Shut up! Kenzi said snapping at him.

"So you didn't reach the succubus did you? Massimo asked.

"Well then besides mommy, I guess you are all our guests for the time being", Massimo said.

"You can't keep all of us here", Kenzi said.

"You're right I can't and seeing how none of you are the succubus, you can run off and find her. Tell her to her face that I have her favorite doctor and she will come", Massimo said.

Dyson grew impatient and went charging at Massimo but Massimo used his siren powers and stopped him.

Just as he was stopping Dyson, Evony noticed Lauren moving for something in her sleeve. She grabbed Massimo around his neck and quickly pulled out her injection.

He thought he was too strong for her and tried to push her off but she mounted his back, twisting his neck at an angle holding it in there while she pushed the injection into it.

After almost 5 minutes, Massimo finally weakened and fell to his knees. He took one look at Kenzi and passed out.

"Afghanistan? Kenzi asked.

"Afghanistan", Lauren said.

"High five doc! Kenzi said giving Lauren one.

"No! Vexed screamed running up to Massimo.

"What did you do? He asked nobody in particular.

"Calm down Mesmer. It's only a sedative", Lauren said.

"Why didn't you call me Evony? Vex asked.

The other four looked puzzled at the question.

"Watch your tone Vex, I'm still your leader and boss", Evony warned.

"They could have bloody killed him", Vex said.

"Why would you care? Kenzi asked.

"Because I raised him when his bloody mother here unloaded him on me", Vex said.

"What? Lauren said almost laughing as she checked Dyson out. Are you ok?

"I will be. Thanks doc", Dyson smiled.

"Well apparently your sedative didn't work doc, look", Said Kenzi pointing to Massimo waking up.

Dyson shifted again and ran to eat him.

"Not...on my floor. Ewww", Evony said.

The others shared in her disgust and turned their heads.

"You see what you've done Evony? Now he's dead", Vex said.

"He had the Una Mens power he would have been a major pain in all our asses", Evony said.

"I've seen and heard enough. Let's go doc", Kenzi said.

"Yes, Evony can clean that up when Dyson is finished", Lauren said.

"I'm finished doc", Dyson growled shifting back to his human form.

Just as Kenzi and Lauren were walking out Bo came running in with her blade drawn.

"What...what Happened? She asked noticing all the blood on the floor.

"Kenzi was tortured all afternoon and where were you? Lauren snapped.

"You didn't...you didn't tell me", Bo said.

"Bullshit Bo. I tried telling you several times. You didn't listen. Come on Kenzi, let's get you checked out", Lauren said.

"Wait I want to help", Bo said.

"No I'm taking my patient home", Lauren said.

"Lauren! Bo screamed.

"Do not scream at her Bo. We've all been calling you", Kenzi said.

"I...I didn't know", Bo said.

"You didn't care to know Bo. All you care about is yourself", Kenzi said.

"But I'm here now", Bo said.

"Yeah until your destiny comes calling again", Kenzi said.

"Kenzi...

"Save it Bo. I'm tired. Let's go", She said.

Lauren took one last look at Bo as she walked out with Kenzi.

"Dyson? Bo said.

"I agree with them. You're too late Bo. I hope he's worth it. Oh and your blade can't help here. The puddle of blood and clothes on the floor was the threat", Dyson said walking out.

"What? Who? Bo asked.

"You're too late succubus. You left your lovers and your human to fend for themselves. Dr. Lewis was impressive. I may have to tast..

"Shut up Evony", Bo said walking out.

"Vex? You were so worried about Massimo, clean up his blood", Evony commanded as she walked out too.

 _Two hours later at Lauren's condo._

"Doc. Doc I said I'm ok", Kenzi said pushing Lauren's hands away.

"I just want to check you out", Lauren said.

"You've been checking me out for like an hour. Nothing has changed", Kenzi said.

"Fine. Vodka? Lauren offered.

"You know it hotpants", Kenzi said. She noticed that Lauren cringed at the name.

"Lauren?

"I just don't want to think of Bo right now", Lauren said.

"Doc your feelings won't go away if they haven't by now. Not after all of this shit", Kenzi said.

"Not tonight ok? Lauren asked smiling holding a Vodka bottle.

"Fine. I totes understand doc. Now gimme that", Kenzi said.

There was a knock at the door.

"I've got to get a peephole", Lauren said laughing.

"Hi".

"Can I come in?

"Of course", Lauren said.

"Tam Tam, grab a glass", Kenzi said.

"I was wondering how you were doing but I can see your back in business", Tamsin said taking a seat next to Kenzi.

"Yes Dr. check everything checked everything", Kenzi said.

"Oh well I can always send you a bill", Lauren laughed.

"Nah. That's ok. Besides you can't send a bill. I haven't put in a change of address yet", Kenzi laughed then fell silent.

"Kenzi...

"No Lauren it's ok. Really", Kenzi said.

Lauren stared at Kenzi for a second until there was another knock at her door.

"It's party central around here tonight", She said on her way to answering it. She took a deep breath afterwards.

"I..l want to talk to Kenzi".

"Let me ask her. Kenzi do you wish to speak to Bo? Lauren asked.

"Let her in Doc", Kenzi said knowing she couldn't avoid it forever.

Bo slowly walked in. She didn't make eye contact again with Lauren. She saw Tamsin and Kenzi sitting on the couch and stopped in her tracks.

"Kenzi may want to see you but this is my house. You break it, you buy it", Lauren whispered as she passed Bo.

"Tamsin let's raid the kitchen and try and find something we can all eat", Lauren said.

"Gooooood idea", Tamsin said getting up.

Bo took a seat with a cushion separating her and Kenzi on the couch.

"You wanted to talk...so talk", Kenzi said.

"Kenzi...Kenzi I'm so sorry", Bo said not able to make eye contact.

"Where's your phone? Kenzi asked.

"Kenzi...

"Let me see it Bo", Kenzi demanded.

Bo handed over her phone wishing she would have erased her call history and messages. This was not going to be good.

Kenzi rattled them off.

Lauren, Lauren, Dyson, Lauren, Dyson, Trick, Trick, Dyson, Lauren again and Tamsin.

"Kenzi I...

"No wait Bo. I'm still counting the text messages too", Kenzi said.

"Ten calls and ten texts. I won't even bother with your voicemail", Kenzi said.

"Kenzi...

"You keep saying that. Is that all you have to say?

"No I have a lot to say, I'm just embarrassed.

"Embarrassed? What's embarrassing is how easily you threw all of us away for him", Kenzi said.

"Kenzi I told you I just needed some time", Bo said.

"You know Lauren saved me tonight. You treat her like shit and she risked her life to save your claimed human", Kenzi snapped.

"I would have come...

"But you didn't Bo. You didn't. I can only imagine how your calls with Lauren went. If you answered any of them", Kenzi said.

"I answered a few. I just thought you guys were going to gang up on me about Rainer again", Bo said quietly.

"Lauren is human just like me. We could both be dead and the most powerful Fae left us to fend for ourselves. Hell even Evony helped", Kenzi said.

"Evony? Bo laughed. Yes I'm sure she did it all for you. She probably did it to get in Lauren's...

"Bo! This is Lauren's house", Kenzi said.

"Well I doubt she did it for you", Bo said.

"You don't know what's going on with them Bo. But I guess Rainer is your look at me I can move on from you Lauren, toy", Kenzi said.

"She hurt me Kenzi", Bo whispered and I came here to talk about us", Bo said.

"I have been running from the Fae for weeks. I even told you this and what did you do? You kicked me out", Kenzi snapped.

"They wouldn't have hurt you Kenzi, you're my human", Bo said.

"Not for long I won't be", Kenzi said.

"Kenzi!

"Claim Rosette if she'll allow you", Kenzi snapped.

"Kenzi!

"Unclaim me Bo", Kenzi said coldly.

"I won't. I can't. Your life will be in danger", Bo warned.

"Ummm you seriously didn't just say that to me", Kenzi said showing Bo her wounds.

"Kenzi I have to save him", Bo said.

"Pfft. Then go save him but unclaim me first", Kenzi said looking everywhere else except at Bo.

"Let me save him and then we can talk about this again", Bo pleaded.

"See that's your problem with Lauren. She hates being second too", Kenzi said.

"She had no problem putting the Morrigan before me", Bo said.

"Wrong Bo she chose her safety over you", Kenzi said.

"No she didn't she chose the Dark over me", Bo said.

"Bo she was running from all Fae and why? Because she saved Dyson's ass from Taft. She was vulnerable just like me", Kenzi said.

"I could have protected her from the Una Mens", Bo snapped.

"Umm the same Una Mens that snuck in on you doing the nasty with Dyson? How did that work out for him again? Kenzi asked.

"They just caught me off guard", Bo said defensively.

"No they caught you with your panties down", Kenzi said.

"Kenzi!

"I'm done talking about you and Lauren. Unclaim me", Kenzi said.

"Just give me a...

"No Bo. Unclaim me. I am obviously better protected here. Lauren said I can stay as long as I want", Kenzi said.

"You _and_ Lauren? What the fae?

Kenzi took a deep breath. "Could you not think with your wondersnatch for once?

"I'm sorry Kenzi", Bo said reaching for her.

Kenzi pulled further away. "Get out of Lauren's house. You have insulted her and me".

"Kenzi..

"It's time for you to leave", Kenzi said getting up and opening the door.

Bo could do nothing. She couldn't stay at Lauren's knowing Lauren was upset with her too. She walked out quietly and stood outside of the door before finally walking away.

Tamsin and Lauren rejoined Kenzi in the living room.

"Are you ok Kenzi? Lauren asked.

"I'm ok. Bo's still an asshole though", Kenzi said sadly.

"Kenzi you know she loves you", Tamsin said.

"Bo loves Bo right now", Kenzi said.

"Kenzi, Tamsin's right. She does love you", Lauren said.

"Sorry ladies I used to believe that. But as long as she's like this, it's best I stay away from her", Kenzi said.

"Kenzi don't forget you can stay here as long as you like", Lauren said.

"About that Lauren, I want to crash here tonight. Just so you guys have protection", Tamsin said.

"That's fine Tamsin", Lauren said knowing Tamsin was staying for Kenzi's sake.

"Tamsin you don't have to", Kenzi said.

"I know that but I am. You never know what Evony will do" ,Tamsin said.

"Fine", Kenzi said.

"Pizza guys? Tamsin asked.

"You're paying? They both chimed in.

"I have a few bucks, geez", Tamsin laughed.

"Are you sure you are ok Kenzi? Lauren asked softly.

"I will be. So will you", Kenzi smiled.

"She's just so infuriating", Lauren said.

"You should talk to her Lauren", Kenzi said.

Lauren ran her hands through her hair in exhaustion.

"No just listen. You are probably the only one left to get her out of the clutches of mcdouchehole", Kenzi said.

"Ahhh yes him", Lauren said rolling her eyes.

"Ready for round two doc?

"Go hard or go home", Lauren said giving Kenzi another fist bump.

"We'll get her back doc", Kenzi said.

"Yes. She was ours first", Lauren said.

TBC

Final chapter. Bo _returns._


	6. Chapter 6

"Doc. Doc what the hell are you doing? You're making so much noise I thought we had been infected by large mice", Evony said walking in on Lauren.

"I'm looking for intel on Rainer. Since he's Dark and these are the archives, I thought surely there would be something on him in here", Lauren said raggedly.

"Honey if you needed the 411 on that bastard all you had to do was ask. Archivist! Evony screamed.

"Ma'am? Said the Archivist running in.

"Help the good doctor here with whatever she needs but please be quiet about it. The noise was maddening", Evony said.

"Yes ma'am. Doctor Lewis what do you need?

 _Lauren's condo._

Kenzi stretched as she climbed out of bed. It was nearly noon and she actually slept most of the night. She went to shower but peeked downstairs to find Tamsin still asleep on the couch. After she showered she made her way to Lauren's room but found no Lauren. She went downstairs and found a note on the kitchen counter.

 _Kenzi,_

 _I left early to get started on our plan. Please make yourselves at home. I left cupcakes and muffins for breakfast or in your case brunch. :) The guards have been instructed to escort you wherever you need to go. You may allow Bo in if you wish but please remember, you break it, you buy it._

 _-Lauren_

Kenzi flopped down on the floor in front of the couch waking Tamsin up in the process.

"Tam Tam you best get up or you snooze you lose on these goodies the Doc left".

Tamsin slowly pulled herself up. Beer? She asked.

"Fridge", Kenzi pointed with food nearly falling out of her mouth.

"Keep it in your mouth, because I just came to crash, not to clean", Tamsin said getting up to get a beer.

"Where's Lauren? Tamsin asked returning to the couch.

"She went out for awhile. She said we could make ourselves at home, so I guess we can hang here and watch movies or go to the Dal", Kenzi said.

"Lauren has movies? Tamsin asked.

"Not sure but she has Netflix", Kenzi winked.

"Netflix it is", Tamsin said.

 _The Clubhouse_

Rainer walked downstairs and found Bo collapsed on the couch with a bottle of Vodka hanging from her hand.

"Bo! He screamed.

Bo rolled over wiping her eyes. What?

"Bo what is this? Rainer asked.

"What is what? Bo looked around still trying to adjust her eyes.

"Bo you wil soon save my life and we will fight for the good of the Fae. This is no way for my Queen to behave", He said pointing to the Vodka bottle he was now holding in his hand.

Bo laughed taking the bottle back from him. She turned the bottle upside down slamming the last drop.

"I've had a rough night", She said.

"You need to rally Bo, we have a busy day, today", Rainer said.

"I'll get up when I'm ready", Bo said stretching out on the couch.

"You're ready now Bo. I don't have much time left in case you have forgotten", Rainer said.

Bo groaned. This had all better be worth her getting up before the crack of evening.

"Where is Rosette? See you're not even ready", Bo said.

"I don't know where she is, but she's my most trusted aide. She should be arriving soon", Rainer said.

"Can't you call her? Oh that's right. You've been on that train, you don't have a cell phone", Bo said.

Bo grabbed her phone. She noticed a missed call from Lauren.

"What could she want? Bo asked herself angrily.

"Look! If you want me to save your life, you better get your girl here and tell me how to do it", Bo said finally getting up. Lauren's call had pissed her off but it was the push she needed to get up and on with her day.

 _Evony's office._

Lauren walked in all dirty from digging in the archives. She had on tight blue jeans, a white button down and black boots with her hair down.

"If the succubus don't soon, I will...", Evony whispered to herself.

"Did you find all that you need doctor?

"Not quite. I need to take a short trip and I need an escort", Lauren asked.

"What? An escort?

"Yes I need to run home first and then I need additional guards for my trip", Lauren said.

"Doctor you have plenty of my guards protecting you as it is", Evony said.

"I left some at home to guard my apartment", Lauren said.

"Lauren, Massimo is dead. There's no longer an immediate threat on your life", Evony said.

"Umm Rainer? _Bo_...",.Lauren thought sadly.

"Right. Well I will give you at least 5 more. That should be enough for this trip as you call it", Evony said.

"Thank you", Lauren said.

"Guards! Escort the doctor wherever she needs to go", Evony said.

"You do so much for the succubitch", Evony said as Lauren started to walk out.

Lauren stepped in Evony's personal space and eyed her.

"Sorry. Sorry. You can go now", Evony said.

 _Evony's Escalades_

When Lauren stepped outside she found two Escalades waiting for her.

"Dr. Lewis? Please get in", One guard saying taking her hand.

Lauren immediately took a seat in the back and grabbed her cell phone.

"Kenzi".

"Lauren where the hell are you, it's been like 5 hours", Kenzi said.

"Working on our plan. I need you to go to my storage unit in the basement and grab a pink box and have it ready when we arrive", Lauren said.

"We? Kenzi asked.

"I have some of Evony's guards with me. The key to my storage unit should be in the bottom drawer of my desk", Lauren said.

"Well shitballs how many guards does she have? Kenzi asked.

"A lot apparently" Lauren laughed.

"But Kenzi please hurry. We don't have a lot of time", Lauren said.

"Ok I will take Tam Tam, between the two of us we can't miss this pink box", Kenzi said.

"Thanks Kenzi", Lauren said hanging up to make another call.

"Hello this is Dr. Lewis, The Morrigan said she called you on my behalf...

"Yes yes Dr. Lewis, we will meet with you", the caller said.

"I'm not sure how well you know the Morrirgan but she's not one to be...

"We have agreed to this based on what the Archivist told us, threats are not required", The caller said.

"That's good to hear because we will need to be quick about this. I will be there in about an hour or less", Lauren said.

"We will be waiting Dr", The caller said.

 _Lauren's condo._

"Geez hotpants wasn't kidding when she said a pink box, I need sunglasses just to look at it", Kenzi said.

"What's in it? Tamsin asked.

"I don't know but I'm not opening it. It could be a pipe bomb or something", Kenzi said thinking of Lauren's background.

 _Evony's Escalade_

Lauren hung up and made another call but got no answer. She took a few deep breaths. She had to be strong. There was no going back on this plan. She could not fail. She shook her head laughing at how cooperative Evony was being but they both understood these men were threats to everyone. She arrived at her condo and didn't see Kenzi outside waiting.

"Kenzi please come", Lauren said into her phone when she answered.

Kenzi and Tamsin both ran out.

Kenzi stood still. She thought it was undercover police until Lauren rolled down her window waving her over.

"Come on ladies. Pick one and hop in", Lauren said.

Kenzi picked the one Lauren was in. Tamsin chose the one behind them.

"What's in the box Doc? Kenzi asked.

Lauren opened it and Kenzi's mouth dropped open.

"Dr. Lewis, I don't know why you need that but I'm sure it will be a hell of an idea", Kenzi said eyeing what Lauren had in her hand.

"It better work, we can't fail on this", Lauren said seriously.

 _The Clubhouse_

Rosette had finally arrived. She was filthy looking as if she'd been in a fight.

"What happened to you? Rainer asked.

"Nothing my King, but we need to go. I have found the location of what we need to complete the ceremony", Rosette said.

Bo was still lounging around upstairs. She hadn't even showered yet.

"Excellent. Bo you need to be ready in five minutes", Rainer called up to her.

"Fine. Fine", Bo called back.

Bo stepped into the shower. The hot water felt good and sobering. Here she was the most powerful Fae among her faemily and none of them believed in what she was doing. They didn't accept Rainer as her destiny at all. She was tired of being told who she should align with or love. She made her decision and if they couldn't live with it, then so be it. Lauren pissed her off the most. How dare she thumb her nose at anyone Bo chose to hang out with. So what if they were having sex, Lauren walked out on her and for _Evony_ of all people. No. She wouldn't hang on that. She would save Rainer's life and deal with whatever followed.

After 10 minutes Bo was finally ready.

"Bo I said five minutes. Now we are running late", Rainer said.

"I'm here aren't I? Bo asked.

"Let's go", Said an annoyed Rainer.

Bo followed him with Rosette leading the way.

"And where are we going? Bo asked.

"We have to get to the Pyrripus and get the braid for your binding to King Rainer", Rosette said.

"And how long will that take? Bo asked.

"Not long but we can't waste any more time", She answered.

 _Unknown location_

"Is this it? Lauren asked.

"Yes. This is the horse. You must be careful with it. It cannot fall in the hands of Rainer or the Succubus", Said Sister Epona

"What? Why not Bo? Lauren asked.

"Their handfasting cannot be. It will raise the Dark Lord and his minions", Sister Epona said.

"So the texts I found were correct", Laren said.

"Yes. You must protect the horse hair I have provided you with until one of them is dead and cannot complete the bonding. If they complete the ceremony we are all doomed", Sister Epona said.

"Well I don't want to take something that belongs to you but if you agree I will leave the body of the horse and make one minor adjustment", Lauren said.

"What do you have in mind Dr. Lewis? Sister Epona asked.

Lauren showed her the adjustment she wanted to make.

"That is fine but please take care of the actual hair as I told you, it is very dangerous and I have an agreement with the Morrigan that no harm shall come to me or my sisters", Epona said.

"Agreed", Lauren said using her surgical skills to make the adjustment.

Ten minutes had passed

"Dr. Lewis? We need to move one of Evony's guards said.

"Take care getting out of here child", Sister Epona said.

"A few of us will stay with Sister Epona in case the succubus comes", Another guard said.

Lauren and the others left quickly.

"Dr. Lewis I have to admit that was freaking brilliant", Tamsin said.

"I totes agree hotpants. That's freaking brilliant indeed", Kenzi said side hugging Lauren.

"Let's just hope we can get out of here. I don't trust this area and even though we have plenty of guards. Something feels off here", Lauren said.

"Don't sweat it Lauren. Don't forget I'm here too. I will watch you guys get in your Escalade and then we're out of here", Tamsin said.

As the Escalades drove off they could see Bo's Camaro coming up the road with Rosette riding a horse behind them.

"Now that's really horse shit", Kenzi said pointing at Rosette as they passed.

Lauren tried not to laugh but she failed.

"Yes I would say so Kenzi", Lauren said busting up.

Bo, Rainer and Rosette arrived. They were immediately greeted by Sister Epona.

"Get out. You are not welcome here, daughter of the Dark one", Sister Epona said.

"Lady I go where I damn well please", Bo spat back.

"Get out or I will escort you out. Your handfasting will not happen", Epona said.

Evony's guards stepped forward.

Bo spotted the Pyrripus horse and walked over to it.

"Don't touch that", Epona said.

"Oh don't like me touching your pony? Bo asked mockingly.

"The fasting will not happen as I told you", Epona said.

Bo started fiddling with the Pyrippus.

"Get out of here. I will not tell you again", Epona said.

Bo flinched in her direction and a guard drew his sword.

"I got this my queen", Rosette said invoking a sword fight.

Another guard stepped towards the Pyrippus but Sister Epona nodded for him to stand back. She remembered what the doctor had done and wanted a clear view when Bo discovered it.

Bo had finally found a opening in the Pyrripus statue. She pulled the hair out.

"What the fuck is this? Bo asked.

"What Bo? Rainer asked.

"This isn't Pyrripus hair", Bo said.

"What? Rainer asked turning around to face Bo. He had been watching the fight with Rosette that she was losing

"It's My Little Pony hair" Bo said.

Rainer looked puzzled "What's My Little Pony?

Rosette had been deeply wounded. Rainer went to tend to her.

"Apparently you can't see future attacks anymore", Rosette mumbled in pain looking at Rainer.

Bo looked stunned.

"What have I done? She asked eyeing him.

 _I know I said this would be the last chapter but it could be two more after this. For those that have been asking Bo will not get off easy._


	7. Chapter 7

_Unknown location._

"Bo! Wait", Screamed Rainer.

"Wait for what? Your foot soldier lead us to bullshit", Bo said.

"She...she wouldn't do that", Rainer said.

"Then what the hell would you call this? Bo asked holding up the My Little Pony hair.

"I don't know. But I know she wouldn't waste my time like this", Rainer said.

"No? Then lets ask her", Bo said walking back to Rosette still on the ground from being wounded.

"Talk! Bo said sticking her foot in the wound.

"My Queen I did not lead you astray, you can still bind with him but we need to find the original hair", Rosette said.

"How? Bo said removing her foot.

"I don't know where it is now. But we can ask Sister Epona", Rosette said.

Sister Epona stared coldly at the Succubus. "You will not find it here. And even if you could the binding would kill us all", She said.

Bo and Rainer rushed around knocking over every horse they could find. One of the Sisters rushed ahead to stop them but was waved back by Epona.

"It's not here! Rainer screamed as he threw a rock.

"Can I save his life without it? Bo asked Rosette.

"No my Queen", She answered.

"Well that's that", Bo said walking away.

"Bo! You can't give up on me. You need to save my life so we can unite all Fae", Rainer said.

"I stood in front of my friends and said I choose you", Bo bristled.

"I know Bo, we just need to find the hair and then everything will be fine", Rainer said.

"I will give until morning to find it", Bo said.

 _Lauren's condo._

"Well that was exhausting but brilliant", Kenzi said plopping down on the couch.

Lauren walked past her with a half smile heading to the kitchen.

"Didn't know you had it in you Doctor", Tamsin said taking a seat next to Kenzi.

"So what now? Kenzi asked.

"We just wait, if she can't save him, then he will die", Lauren said.

"And after he dies? Kenzi asked.

"Then I can take him to Valhalla", Said a giddy Tamsin.

"Why are you so happy about that Tamsin? Kenzi asked.

"Because I was supposed to take him there a long time ago and this will make it right", Tamsin asked.

"If Bo ever finds out, she will be furious", Lauren said.

"She won't find out from me", Said Kenzi.

"She won't find out from me either, this actually helps me", Tamsin said.

"As a Doctor I hate to see anyone die, but them uniting would cause more deaths", Lauren said bowing her head.

"It's Ok Doc, we get it", Kenzi said.

"But does Bo? Tamsin asked.

"I'm sure the Sisters will warn her if and when she shows up", Said Lauren.

"Bo's hardheaded right now. She won't even listen to Trick", Kenzi said.

"Has she ever? Tamsin laughed.

"This is dangerous ladies. We have to keep this secret and this hair, when he's gone I will return it", Lauren said.

"Bo won't like it though. She's so invested in him, we just have to pretend we had no hand in it", Kenzi said.

"This is bigger than Bo, this is saving our world as we know it. Innocent lives would be lost", Lauren said.

"Surely Bo will come to understand that", Kenzi said.

"Let's hope", Lauren said.

"It's been a long day. Let's eat and hit the sack", Kenzi said.

"Yes I think we are all in for a very long day tomorrow", Lauren said.

"Lauren what about Evony? She knows about all of this, if she sent her guards to help you", Tamsin said.

"Evony and I have an understanding", Lauren said.

"Not that kind of understanding", She said when Kenzi and Tamsin gave her a quizzical look.

 _The clubhouse_

Bo walked in as Rainer carried Rosette in. Bo was tired and headed straight for bed.

"My Queen...Rosette said watching her approach the stairs.

"Find it", Bo called back to them.

"Do you think she could heal me? Rosette asked.

"Rosette focus. Your wound is not that bad and we need to find that hair", Rainer snapped.

"I don't know where to look my King. If the Sisters didn't have it, then it's lost", Rosette said.

"Do not fail me", Rainer said grabbing her hair.

Rosette was confused. How would she find a hair that she was dead certain the Sisters had? She watched as Rainer bandaged her wound with instructions to follow.

"Your Queen and I are both retiring for the night. You must go out and find that hair", Rainer commanded.

"Yes my King, I obey", Rosette said walking out.

Rosette wasn't a minute outside before she felt the ground stir beneath her. She thought it was nothing and kept on limping towards her horse.

Ten minutes later she felt the ground rumbling again. She dismounted off of her horse and drew her sword.

"That won't help you", He laughed.

"It is you", Rosette said looking around

"Obey Rainer? You couldn't obey me", He laughed again.

"My lord. They will bind and free you. Then the Succubus will be yours", Rosette said.

"Foolish girl. He won't last past noon tomorrow".

"Then I must hurry", Rosette said.

"No. You won't last the rest of the night and since you failed me I will take care of you now. I will get Isabeau another way", He said.

"No. No my lord. Please! Rosette pleaded as the ground opened up beneath her.

Her cries were too late. All that remained of her presence was her horse who ran off frightened by the wind.

 _Evony's office the next morning._

"What are you doing here? Evony asked looking irritated.

"I am here to make sure the Pyrippus hair will be returned to me", Sister Epona said.

"Dr. Lewis has it. You will not harm her and I will get it back for you. It's safe with her as we all wait for future boy to die", Evony said.

"The Succubus discovered the fake hair. She could be dangerous to me and mine", Sister Epona said.

"Honey, honey, honey, she won't give two shits about you when he dies. Trust me", Evony said.

"I hope you're right", Epona said.

"I am. Now go, my guards will stay at your place long enough to protect you should they come back", Evony said grabbing her phone and waving Epona out.

Lauren was sprawled across her bed with her hair in her face when her phone rung.

"Hello...

"Lauren, Sister Epona was just here and I hope that hair was secured", Evony said.

Lauren stretched her neck to check her safe. "Yes it is", she answered.

"Good news Doctor. I will see you later", Evony said hanging up.

"Yeah", Lauren said hanging her phone up.

Lauren rolled on her back taking deep breaths as she closed her eyes. This was the day. Either way Bo was not going to be happy about anything. Her recent unhappiness had not been lost on her doctor. Lauren hadn't had a chance to talk to Bo everything has been a horrible mess. Trick didn't even know how to reach Bo. He didn't trust Rainer as far as he could throw him and neither did Lauren. Bo had a new toy and she was making sure all her Faemily saw how shiny it was. She seemed to want to make sure Lauren noticed most of all. This was about saving the world. Lauren took two more deep breaths and got up to shower. This was going to be a long day.

Thirty minutes later she made her way downstairs to make coffee and breakfast. She noticed Kenzi's door was closed so they must still be sleeping

"They won't be sleeping for much longer", Lauren laughed.

After twenty minutes the aroma filled the air and she heard two sets of feet running down the stairs.

"Mmmmm what's for breakfast? Kenzi asked.

"Who cares, I just want a plate", Tamsin said pushing her out of the way.

"Ladies I made more than enough", Lauren laughed ducking out of danger.

 _The Clubhouse._

Bo rolled over and found she was alone in her bed. She stretched looking at her phone. No calls but the time alarmed her. She put her Kimono on and went downstairs. She looked around and found Rainer staring out the window.

"What? She asked.

"Rosette never came back", He said.

"She's probably still looking", Bo said.

"Bo I don't have long. We wasted time in bed", Rainer said.

"I didn't force you to", Bo said.

"That was our last night together, I just wanted to be near you", Rainer said with a small smile.

"I'm sorry", Bo said wrapping her arms around him.

"We really don't have much time left", Rainer said.

"Well do you want to go and see what Trick thinks? Maybe he knows another way", Bo said.

"The Blood King help me? Bo be serious", He said.

"He knows you're important to me, he might help", Bo said.

"It's worth a try I guess", He said.

"I will go and shower and we can go", Bo said softly.

"Fine", Rainer said.

 _Lauren's condo_

Lauren had called Dyson over. The four of them came up with a plan for when Rainer died. Bo was not going to be happy and they had to be ready for a pissed off Succubus. Lauren kind of winced on the inside but she had to keep control of her nerves.

"This is going to be bad", Kenzi said.

"Yes it will, but stick to the plan and we will be fine", Lauren said warmly.

"She's right Kenzi. We just need to execute the plan" Dyson said.

"Me and my wings will be ready to go", Tamsin said.

"We need to alert Trick", Lauren said.

"I can go over and brief him", Dyson said.

Lauren shook his hand and he was off.

"What about us? Kenzi asked him.

"Stay here where it's safe for now", Dyson said.

"But I want to go to the Dal", Kenzi said.

"Dyson's right. We can go later Kenzi", Lauren said.

Kenzi looked to Tamsin who nodded her support of Dyson and Lauren.

"Call if you need me", Dyson said.

 _The Dal_

"Bo? Trick asked.

"I know Trick but we need to pick your brain", Bo said walking in.

Trick took a disgusted breath and nodded for her to proceed.

"There has to be another way to save his life right? Bo asked.

Trick nearly laughed. "None that I know of", He said.

"Think Trick! Bo yelled.

"Bo lower your voice", Trick said.

"I'm sorry but look at him. He's running out of time", Bo said.

Rainer did look pale but there was not much the Blood King could do, not that he would do anything to help him.

"Bo I really don't know what else you can do", Trick said.

"Bullshit there has to be something. I didn't do all of thi...

"Bo there is nothing I can do", Trick snapped getting annoyed.

The audacity of his granddaughter to ask him to save his mortal enemy. She was lucky he allowed him back in his bar.

Thirty minutes later Rainer was panicking. Time was literally running out.

Bo went down to Tricks lair and came back up with the first book she could find.

"Trick start looking", Bo said.

"Bo that's a alcohol recipe book", Trick said.

"Shit! She said.

"There is nothing you can do Isabeau", Trick said.

Bo stared at Rainer. She was slowly losing him. There has to be something she can do.

"Fitzpatrick is right", The Morrigan said walking in.

"Evony get out! Bo shouted.

"I will not. I came to have a drink with Dr. Lewis", Evony said mockingly.

"Trick! I need to speak with you", Dyson said coming in.

Trick nodded and followed him. "I will be back Bo", Trick yelled over his shoulder.

Evony took a seat and watched Rainer.

"Poor delusional boy. I bet you wish you had stayed on that choo choo now huh? Evony laughed.

"You did this! Rainer snapped.

"I did nothing. Nothing that you can prove", Evony said.

"No Evony wouldn't do this. She knows I would kick her ass", Bo said.

"You and what army? Honey you have no friends. Much less backup. You dumped them all for this loser or did you forget? Evony said.

"Lauren...Lauren's a doctor she has to help me", Bo said grabbing her phone.

Evony laughed again. "You must have had a sex change to have balls like that succuslut".

"What? Lauren will help me", Bo said.

"She can't stop him from dying and you have guts calling her of all people", Evony said.

"I know Lauren. She will help me", Bo said dialing her number

"Mmmhmm", Evony mocked.

Bo dialed Lauren's number.

"Lauren!

"Bo? Lauren asked walking in the Dal.

"Lauren thank goodness, you're here", Bo said.

Lauren looked all three of them over.

"What's going on here? Lauren asked.

"The succubus thinks you can stop future boy from dying", Evony laughed.

"Tell her you can. You can right Lauren? Bo asked.

"Bo...

"No tell her you can" Bo said.

"Bo I can't", Lauren said.

"No Lauren you can..You're a genius", Bo said.

"Bo the only thing I can do is help myself to a drink. Where's Trick? Lauren asked.

"He's downstairs with wolf boy", Evony said.

"I'm back. What can I get you Lauren? He asked.

"Trick! Really? Bo asked.

"Bo I told you there is nothing I can do for him", Trick said. Trick was well aware of what saving Rainer would mean.

"Have you all lost your minds? Bo asked

Lauren choked on her wine almost laughing. "Sorry went down the wrong pipe", She said.

Rainer started to grab his chest. His breaths were getting slower.

"Lauren! Bo screamed.

"Fine. Fine. Let me go and get my medical kit", Lauren said.

Bo stood by Rainer holding his hand. "Here lay down", She said gesturing to the floor.

Rainer was coughing trying to breathe but it was all for nothing. His time was almost up and Lauren finally returned with her medical kit. There wasn't anything she could do but the doctor in her had to try.

Rainer closed his eyes and his hand slipped out of Bo's.

"No! No I said I would save you and I will", Bo said to him.

Lauren started CPR. She knew this likely wouldn't help.

After almost twenty minutes, her arms tiring, Lauren gave up.

She looked at Bo. Bo remembered that look.

"No. No. No. No I can't lose him. Not like this", She said.

Lauren stood up and backed away from her. She knew those words.

"Come with me", Lauren whispered pulling Evony off of her bar stool.

They all stared at Bo. They knew the succcubus was about to take control.

Bo attempted CPR exactly as she had watched Lauren do it. But it was of no use.

She stood up with her eyes raging blue.

 _"I can be more powerful than all other Fae. Everyone will kneel at my feet. There will be no more Dark and no more Light. There will be only me."_

"Annnnd here we go again", Said Kenzi.

"Get ready guys", Dyson said.

The group readied themselves for the Succubus.

Lauren had come back in after escorting Evony to her car and watching her drive off. She knew the Succubus would be surfacing.

"Ready? Lauren asked.

"We're ready Doc", Kenzi said.

 _"My strength is unmatched. I will reign as queen and you shall all tremble before my power!_

"Yep. She's on the way", Lauren said.

 _I will reign as he did. For I am his daughter. Together we will bridle the masses and ride them to victory. Even death will fear us. Only I will choose who lives."_

Bo began her mass chi suck.

The gang look startled but they remembered their plan.

Bo started coughing. Her chi suck was failing.

She looked over and the gang all had Koushang's on.

"What...what is going on? She asked bending over.

"Nice job with the Koushang Doc, I remember this thing. But how did you get so many? Kenzi asked.

"It's better if you don't know Kenzi", Lauren said taking steps towards Bo.

"Lauren! Be careful", Dyson said.

"She won't harm me. I've seen the Succubus in full force three times now", Lauren said remembering the Lich and Dyson.

"Bo", Lauren said.

"She's only weak like that for so long Lauren", Kenzi said noticing the black smoke that was coming from Bo's mouth.

"Bo...", Lauren said again.

"Lauren you're crazy for trying to stop her. We're all fine now", Tamsin said.

"But she could drain the rest of the colony Tamsin", Lauren said

"Bo...

Bo stood up again. The succubus was back. Lauren was still walking slowly towards her.

"Bo..stop", Lauren said.

The Succubus was seething now as she stared at the Dr. She lunged for Lauren but the good doctor would not be deterred.

"Bo this is not you", Lauren said.

"Get out of my way", The Succubus bristled.

"Lauren look at the glowing hand", Dyson said.

"Is this the mark on her chest you talked about? Lauren asked.

"Yes that's it", Dyson said.

Lauren was still walking towards the Succubus.

"I warned you to get out of my way", Bo said.

Lauren started extending her hand but Bo would not take it. So she kept walking to her. The Succubus had not flinched, she stood her ground. Lauren finally stood eye to eye with her.

"Bo", She said again.

The mark was getting brighter and brighter.

"Get out of my way Dr. Lewis!

The Succubus was breathing heavily in Lauren's face.

Lauren had an idea. She put her hand over the glowing mark and it faded out. The Succubus was still bristling.

Lauren softly touched her face, the brown eyes that she loved so much slowly returned.

"Lauren...

Lauren grabbed Bo and rushed her towards the stairs. She looked back and nodded towards Tamsin. Tamsin nodded back and went for Rainer.

"Doc where are you going? Kenzi asked.

"We'll be back", Lauren said over her shoulders.

"She's crazy", Kenzi whispered to Dyson.

"Which one? He asked.

 _Trick's cellar._

Lauren pushed Bo towards the far wall.

"Strip Bo", Lauren said.

"Lauren...

"Strip! The doctor screamed.

 _The Dal_

"Wow. Never heard hotpants be so dominating before", Kenzi laughed hearing her scream.

 _Trick's cellar_

"Why do I need to strip unless..

"Just take your clothes off Bo", Lauren said interrupting Bo.

"Fine", Bo rushed to get her clothes off licking her lips in anticipation of what was to come.

When Bo was finally naked Lauren walked towards her. She spun Bo around slowly several times looking over her body. She gently pushed her on the couch. Kneeling in front of her she picked one foot up examining the bottom and toes, and then the other. She grabbed a light from her pocket it and pointed it in Bo's eyes. She saw nothing alarming. She took one hand, examing her fingers and then took the other hand in hers.

"It's just a scratch Lauren", Bo said.

Lauren pulled a needle from her other pocket and started drawing blood from Bo's hand.

"Lauren...

"It _was_ all you wasn't it Bo? Lauren asked angrily.

"Lauren wait...

"I am going to run tests on this", Lauren said holding up the vial of blood.

"Lauren!

 _The Dal_

"Doc, Doc...what's the rush? Sounded like you and Bo were going at it down there", Kenzi said.

"I was examining her Kenzi", Lauren said as softly as she could.

"And? Dyson asked.

"I am not one hundred percent sure but it appears Bo has always been Bo", Lauren said.

"What? It wasn't a spell? Dyson asked.

"I looked over her body and found nothing significant other than a scratch on her hand which looked a few days old", Lauren said pulling on her coat.

"Where are you going now? Kenzi asked.

"Home to run tests on her blood. Are you coming with me or do you need a ride later? Lauren asked.

"I will give her a ride Doc. Go do your thing", Dyson said watching the stairs.

"She may need to heal her hand with you", Lauren said looking at Dyson.

"A scratch is nothing", Dyson said.

"Lauren! Bo called reaching the top step

"You will let her leave", Dyson said grabbing Bo by her arm.

"Lauren wait! Bo called again.

TBC

Everyone has their say.


	8. Chapter 8

_The Dal_

"Hi Bo", Said Dyson.

Bo nodded. "Dyson".

Dyson walked over to Bo and took a deep breath.

"So. Dr. Lewis said you are wounded", Dyson said softly.

"Yeah. It's only my hand", Bo said.

"You should let someone help you with that. Come with me", He said.

Bo followed him over.

"Trick", Dyson said reaching his hand out.

"Here", Dyson said turning back to Bo.

"What's...what's this? Bo asked looking down at her hand.

"It's some tape and gauze to wrap your hand..

"What. Why? Bo asked.

"So it doesn't get infected while you look for someone to help you heal", Dyson said.

"Dyson...

"No Bo. Dyson will not be helping you heal anymore", Dyson said.

"Why are you talking like that Dyson? Bo asked.

"Lauren told me all about it. You knew what you were doing and we were nothing but puppets kissing your ass", Dyson said.

"Dyson...", Trick started in.

"No Trick. You know it. I know it. We all know it now", Dyson said.

"Lauren doesn't understand. If I could only talk to her...".

"No Bo. You will leave her be. You've done enough", Dyson said.

"You can't stop me from seeing Lauren", Bo said.

"You're right I can't but I won't be a booty call for you anymore", Dyson said.

"You've never been able to resist me Dyson and you know it", Bo said.

"You're right but thinking of you mounting Rainer would be a mood killer", Dyson said.

"It wasn't like that Dyson", Bo said.

"No what was it like? That's the one question you could never answer Bo", Dyson said.

"It's...

"It was nothing but a bullshit plan to hurt Lauren, Bo. We all know it and worst of all, I allowed you to use me for that too.", Dyson said angrily.

"I don't know what you want me to say Dyson", Bo said.

"Say goodbye Bo. I will help you fight but I won't help you heal anymore", Dyson said.

"Dyson that's enough", Trick said.

"You're right Trick it is" Dyson said walking to the bar to grab a beer.

Bo walked over to Kenzi who had been watching the whole time.

"So was it worth it? Kenzi asked.

"Kenzi you of all people should understand", Bo said.

"Oh I totes understand. Dyson was right. You did all of this shit to hurt Lauren. The rest of us be damned", Kenzi snapped.

"Kenzi...

"No Bo. Do not Kenzi me. You kicked me out of the crack shack over him. ME!", Kenzi screamed.

"But I let you back in. I told you I just needed some time", Bo said.

"Bullshit. You just went succubus all over the limp dick Tamsin took away", Kenzi said.

"What? Tamsin what? Bo asked.

"She took him away before he could stink up the place", Kenzi said downing a shot.

"She had no right to do that", Bo snapped.

"It's her job Bo and frankly I'm glad she did. Because he was a walking knife that you left in my back. In all our backs", Kenzi said.

"Kenzi you can come home..

"Bo please. Come home to what? Hearing you screw your next lay if Lauren rejects you again and you would deserve that if she does", Kenzi said.

"I will talk to Lauren. I will fix this", Bo said.

"Leave her alone Bo. If you're so out of whack that you'd think binding yourself to a man that could cause the deaths of all humans and Fae, was a good idea. No good could come from your talk with Lauren", Kenzi said.

"You don't understand Kenzi. With Rainer it wasn't about love. I didn't have to choose...

"This from a woman who's motto is I will live the life I choose. Oh you chose alright. You chose convenience and the easy way out", Kenzi said.

"This was not easy", Bo said.

"Yes it was. No responsibility. No lovers to make you feel guilty about cheating on...

"She left me for Evony, Kenzi", Bo said.

"She left you for her safety Bo. You just don't get it. There is nothing there between them. The only thing between Evony and Lauren is the paranoid jealousy between your ears", Kenzi said.

"I am not jealous..

"No? Did you not nearly throw a tantrum saying she was all buddy buddy with the Morrigan in front of me? Kenzi asked.

"It wasn't like that...

"Right Bo. You didn't give a damn about any of us. Me and Lauren were both running for our lives to survive the hits the Morrigan put out on us", Kenzi said.

"I didn't know", Bo said.

"You did know. You chose to run to the choo choo and came back with no brain future boy", Kenzi said.

"Kenzi!

"What hurts the most is I sat right in this very bar and watched you bring Dyson back. You tried to bring Rainer back but didn't give a damn to try and bring Hale back", Kenzi snapped.

"There wasn't enough chi Kenzi", Bo said.

"Hello super Succubus are you in there? You could have called Dyson, Tamsin and Trick. Hell all Fae. You just didn't care to. All you cared about was screwing Rainer", Kenzi said.

"Kenzi please...

"Bye Bo. Dyson I'm ready to go home", Kenzi said.

"Sure I'll take you", He smiled.

"Good I want to check on Lauren. Do not follow us Bo. I won't let you in", Kenzi said.

Bo watched Kenzi and Dyson walk out and walked over to the bar.

"What have I done? Bo asked Trick.

"I tried warning you Bo. We all did", Trick said.

"Trick...

"I have paying customers to tend to", Trick said walking away.

Bo walked behind the bar until she found Trick's most expensive bottle of liquor.

"Bo?!

"Put it on my tab", She said over her shoulder as she walked out. Bo went back to the clubhouse and took a seat on the couch. She opened the bottle and drank from it.

"They don't understand. Pfftt", She said shaking her head. She drank the bottle dry and passed out.

 _Lauren's condo_

Almost a week had passed before Kenzi had gone back to the Dal and almost even longer since she had a full conversation with Lauren. Of course she would see her at breakfast but rarely saw her again until night fall.

She knew the Doctor was likely immersing herself in work trying to not think about all the drama that had gone down over the last month. Kenzi almost felt as if the doctor no longer wanted her there thinking she was a reminder of Bo until she found a note about breakfast or plans for dinner.

 _Dark Fae lab_

Lauren was in fact working in a lab Evony had supplied her access to. She had already completed her blood work on Bo and found nothing abnormal so she kept clear of the Dal and clubhouse. She'd still help Dyson on cases he was working on and he'd call to check on her but other than that, she was limiting her communications with the outside world.

For nearly five years she worked her hands to the bone trying to find what she thought to be a cure for Nadia. She spent nearly four years going against Fae rules to help the Unalinged Succubus. Now what did she have to show for it? Nothing but a broken heart and half freedom under the umbrella of Evony's protection. She had no formal contract so nothing was keeping her there. Exhausted from it all, she called it an early day and went home.

 _Lauren's condo._

Lauren walked into her condo and was glad it was quiet. Just what she needed. Kenzi must be out or sleeping in her room, she thought as she did not find her in the kitchen or sprawled out on the couch. She went upstairs to take a hot shower. That would relax her overworked mind.

So much for quiet. When she was done with her shower. She heard the tv blasting one of Kenzi's favorite movies. She went down to ask her to turn the sound down just a bit.

"Doc! Long time no see", Kenzi said.

Lauren half smiled. "Hi Kenzi. Are you ok?

Kenzi half smiled herself knowing Lauren meant how was she getting along after Hale's death. "I'm fine Lauren".

"Good". Lauren smiled.

Lauren stood watching Kenzi. She was looking at the TV but she could tell she was not paying attention to the movie.

"Kenzi?

"Listen Lauren I know you said I could stay as long as I like but I'm just not ready to go back to the crack shack. I'm not sure I ever will be", Kenzi said.

When Kenzi mentioned the clubhouse, Lauren cringed but she understood for many reasons why she wasn't ready to go back. One being Hale was murdered there and two that Bo lived there.

"Kenzi I know I've been busy and rarely home but that has nothing to do with me wanting you to move out. You are still welcome here for as long as you like. I just...

"I get it Doc. I'm not ready to see her either", Kenzi said.

Lauren took a deep breath looking at Kenzi. She was so busy trying to not think of Bo and she was failing Kenzi. She could see the hurt and loneliness. From now on she would make time to spend with Kenzi if they did nothing but watch movies. The doctor in her saw how Kenzi was still struggling with her pain and knew she needed to help. She could reach out to Bo but that pain was too raw for her too.

There was a knock at the door. They both stood looking at it. Lauren chuckled and went to answer it since this was her home. When she opened the door she froze.

"Can I come in? Asked Bo.

"Kenzi do you want to see...

"I'm here to see you Lauren", Bo said.

"Right. There is something we need to talk about. Come in", Lauren said.

Kenzi looked at both of them and knew she had to leave.

"So...I'll be at the Dal", Kenzi said.

Lauren smiled at her as she walked out the door.

There was almost five minutes of dead silence after Kenzi closed the door.

Lauren started first.

"There are some things of yours that I should return", Lauren said making her way to her desk for a box she hid under it.

She walked the box to the coffee table and set it down, gesturing for Bo to take it.

"Lauren...

"Those are your belongings Bo", Lauren said coldly.

Bo opened the box and noticed one of her tank tops and a string of hair.

"What is this? Bo asked holding the hair up.

"It's your hair Bo. You're the Pyrripus", Lauren said.

"I'm the what and why do you have this? Bo asked getting angry.

"Your tank top was packed away with some stuff of mine. Your hair I stole from the statue", Lauren said.

"What is the Pyrripus and why are you doing this? Bo asked.

"You're the Pyrripus. Regarding what that means, you will have to ask Trick...

"And my hair? Bo asked walking towards Lauren.

"I found some stray hairs on your tank top and ran tests to compare it to the hair you're holding in your hand. They are an exact match", Lauren said coldly staring at Bo.

"Ok but you didn't need to return the tank...

"Yes I did. Those are the only things left of yours here", Lauren said.

"Lauren! Bo said.

"That is all I wanted to talk to you about. See yourself out", Lauren said turning her back walking off.

"Are you doing this to get back at me? Bo asked.

That did it for Lauren.

She turned around "I don't have to do anything or feel the need to get back at you", Lauren said raising her voice.

"Yes you did this to get back at me. You knew I wanted to save him", Bo said.

"And I wanted to save the world. You know the world right Isabeau? The one we all live in except for the tiny one you live in", Lauren snapped.

"You had no right to take this or to interfere" Bo said.

"I am a Doctor, it is my right and my oath to save lives and that's what I did", Lauren said with her voice getting louder.

"He was my destiny Lauren! Mine! Bo said walking towards Lauren.

"He was your bed warmer Bo", Lauren said.

"And Evony's yours", Bo snapped.

"No. No she has never warmed my bed or any part of me", Lauren said.

Bo laughed and shook her head.

"You asked for a break and then ran off with Taft on the highway to Evony", Bo said.

"I asked for a break because you had no time for me and I was tired of being the horse's ass on your merry go round of lovers", Lauren said.

"Lovers? Bo asked quizzically.

"Dyson. Tamsin. You remember them right? Lauren asked.

"Tamsin? What does Tamsin to do with this and and as far as Dyson...

"After Tamsin told me about your kiss. I felt I had nothing left to stick around for. I found proof of that when I showed up at your place and my belongings were already packed mere days after I asked for the break", Lauren said.

"You left me over that shit? Bo asked.

"You didn't think it was shit since you didn't tell me about Tamsin and we all know Dyson has been in love with you since he got his love back. Which we both know you knew about that too", Lauren said.

Bo had no answers. She was stunned about Tamsin and Lauren knowing that Dyson had his love back.

"Lauren I didn't know about Dyson until he told me during the Dawning", Bo said.

"But you had a hunch right? Lauren asked.

"I did...", Bo sighed.

"I thought so", Lauren said turning back.

"Lauren you still left me...", Bo said.

"Taft was my attempt at escaping my servitude and a chance to do real doctor work on humans again. Although he turned out to be another asshole", Lauren said.

"I wanted you to come home with me Lauren when I saw you at Evony's party", Bo said.

"And what would I have gone back to? You running off to solve cases with Dyson, sleeping with him? Tamsin stopping by unannounced and unwelcome to rub your relationship with her in my face? Lauren asked.

"It wasn't a relationship Lauren...

"She had more time with you than I was getting", Lauren said.

"And there was the Una Mens threat", Lauren said.

"I would have protected you Lauren", Bo said.

"The Una Mens were after all humans especially Kenzi and me. I watched you leave Taft's with Tamsin so I packed what I could and ran until Dyson offered to help me hide. And you couldn't have saved me from the Una Mens when you yourself told me how they snuck in on you and Dyson", Lauren said walking towards the kitchen for a drink.

"You told me you weren't in love with me that day", Bo said coldly.

Lauren smiled. "I was playing you Bo. Just like you're trying to play me right now".

"I am not playing you Lauren", Bo said softly.

"No? Then why are you here? Lauren asked.

"I wanted to explain about Rainer", Bo said.

"Bo I'm not an idiot. My assessment is you got tired of Dyson and moved on to him trying to forget about me", Lauren said.

"Lauren that wasn't about you", Bo said.

"No? Then why did you look directly at me when you proclaimed him as your destiny? Lauren asked.

"Lauren..

"Seriously Bo. There were three other people in the room and you chose to look at me", Lauren said.

They stood looking at each other. They were both out of breath. How did they get here? One moment they were a couple, the next minute practically strangers.

"You can go Unaligned Succubus", Lauren said softly.

"Unaligned? Bo asked.

"Rainer was your sponsor right? He's dead so you're free of the Dark", Lauren said.

"How. How do you know that? Bo asked.

"I spent a lot of time with the Archivist", Lauren said.

'What about this Pyrrippus business? Bo asked.

"You will have to ask Trick about that", Lauren said.

"And Evony, Lauren? You still haven't answered why you're with her", Bo said.

"Evony wanted you dead. I'm sure she still does that's why I hung back with the Dark to keep an eye on her. But that's all for nothing now. Since you believe in destiny and nearly binding to someone that would have resulted in all of our deaths. Nobody mattered to you. I am not even sure if _I_ matter to you now", Lauren said swallowing a big gulp of wine.

Bo went to hug Lauren but she moved out of her reach.

"Lauren...

"There is no Evony and me, Bo. She's just someone that helped me. I am sure you were a part of her wanting me here, but that's all it is", Lauren said.

"Lauren come with me", Bo said.

"Come where? I won't go to your bed, your car, your floor or your couch if that's what you were expecting", Lauren said.

"Lauren I still...

"Don't say it Bo...

"For giving me the freedom to love. Remember that Lauren? I know you still love me", Bo said.

"That was bought by the old Lauren. The one that bought into the idea that nothing would ever come between us. No police cases when the cop needing help is in fact a Detective, no affairs, kisses, no new Fae on the block. But they all did", Lauren said walking to get another drink.

"Lauren...

"You know I would have come back after Evony's party, had I not found out you were Dark. Something new I was in a good position to help you with and for what? For a man that would have seen me dead before you even realized what the Fae was going on", Lauren snapped over her shoulder.

"How did you even know that Lauren? Bo asked.

Lauren pulled out a book she had retrieved from the Dark Archives and threw it on the table. "I read all it about it in this book. A prophecy I am sure your new family knew about".

"Why didn't you tell me? Bo asked.

Lauren scoffed. "I tried to call you many times Bo, you never answered and when you did, you all but dismissed me".

Bo thought about all of her missed calls from Lauren.

"Lauren I...

"No", Lauren said.

"Can you at least tell me what you know about this Pyrripus hair and how I'm the Pyrripus? Bo asked handing Lauren the hair.

Lauren half smiled taking the other end as they both held it. The ground started rumbling and opened up directly under them.

Bo lost her footing and fell in.

"Shit", Said Lauren jumping in the hole.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

_Tartarus_

"Isabeau so kind of you to finally visit your dear old dad", A man said.

"What? I don't even know you".

"Well tsk I guess Aife never got around to telling you about me", He mocked.

"Leave my mother out of this", Bo snapped.

"Honey your mom has been in that very cage that you are in and you will not leave until I say so", He said.

Bo tried to open the door and failed.

"See", He said.

"And your name would be? Bo asked.

"Hades sweetie", He smiled.

"Well daddy dearest. You obviously don't know who you're fucking with", Bo snapped.

"I will not tolerate that language Isabeau", Hades said.

"Where the fuck is Lauren? Bo asked.

"Isabeau the language", He warned again.

"The doctor? Bo snapped back.

"That soldier jumped in after you. Pity she was a good solider", Hades said.

"Soldier? Bo asked.

"I guess she never told you about her time in Afghanistan. She saw so much death that it even made _me_ squeamish", Hades said shivering.

"How do you know that? Bo asked.

"I watched her grow up Bo. You really wasted your time on all the others. The Doctor was always your true match. But it is no matter she is no more", Hades said.

"No. Lauren's not dead. She can't be", Bo said.

"She jumped in the hole after you and it closed as she did", Hades said.

"Where is she? Bo asked angrily.

 _Valhalla_

All Lauren remembered was seeing Bo drop into the ground and immediately jumping in after her. The next thing she knew she landed on her feet and started walking around in a building that looked like a five star hotel.

Lauren was wigging out, she hadn't seen Bo yet. She waited in line. When it was her turn she asked for Bo but wasn't told anything. When the agent asked her name she told him Lauren and he immediately picked up the phone.

Lauren stood watching him on the phone for a few minutes and when he hung up she was escorted to a waiting room.

"Wait here Dr. Lewis", He said.

"All I said was Lauren", Lauren chuckled.

She found a plush couch. The coffee table in front of it held every pastry she could think of and a espresso machine was on the counter top. There was a huge tv so she turned it on and discovered they were showing Star Wars.

"Great spoil me when I am only looking for a Succubus", Lauren laughed.

After ten minutes two women walked in to greet her.

"Dr. Lewis we were not expecting you but now that you're here my name is Freyja and this is Stacey one of my Valkyries.

"Dr. Lewis", Stacey said shaking her hand.

"Could we please skip with the formalities so you can tell me where Bo is? Lauren asked.

"She gets to the point", Stacey said.

Just then Tamsin ran in the room. "Lauren. Lauren no, you can't be here".

"Tamsin calm down. I have no intention of keeping the doctor", Freyja said.

"Good then I can take her back...

"No. The doctor has work to do and you have souls to escort", Freyja said.

"But I brought you Rainer", Tamsin said.

"Yes but he didn't exactly die in battle. So he doesn't count", Freyja said.

"Tough luck Tamsin", Stacey laughed.

"Lauren didn't die in battle and she's here", Tamsin said.

"Lauren has a special purpose that's why she's here", Freyja said.

"And that would be...

"That would be none of your business. Now go", Freyja said to Tamsin.

"But I...

"Go! Freyja said.

"Fine then if I have to leave, Stacey has to leave too", Tamsin snapped.

"She's right Stacey. Out", Freyja said.

Lauren laughed. "Well that looked like an after school special with the principal reprimanding her students".

"Seriously where is Bo? Lauren asked.

"Her father has her and only you can go get her back", Freyja said.

"Me? How can I get her back from him? I don't even know who he is", Lauren said.

"Hades", Freyja said.

"Hades. Hades? Lauren asked.

"Yes that Hades", Freyja said.

"Not to cut myself down, how can I get Bo from him? Lauren asked.

"You and Isabeau. You're both so clueless", Freyja said.

"I'm sorry...

"You're her mate, only you can save her from the darkness that is her father", Freyja said.

"Her mate?", Lauren said shaking her head.

"When you both held the Pyrripus hair, you bonded", Freyja said.

"But rescue her from her father? Lauren sighed.

"I know Doctor and I'm sorry. I know you've had a trying month", Freyja said.

"So..How do I stop him? Lauren asked.

 _Tartarus_

In her rage Bo had blistered her fingers trying to get the cage open so she could escape and find Lauren.

"You're wasting your time Isabeau", Hades laughed.

"Let me out", Bo said.

"When you succumb to my will, I will let you out. But you're too strung up on the doctor right now. Perhaps I should go and get her...

"No. Leave her alone. If she's not here then she's better off", Bo said.

"Fine. I will bide my time. Sooner or later you will wear down and will be happy to do my bidding", Hades said.

"What is this bidding you are referring to? Bo asked.

"We are going back to take every living soul", Hades said.

"No! Bo said.

"That's what you wanted Isabeau. Did you not to want to bind with Rainer? Hades asked while laughing.

"I...I just wanted to save his life", Bo said.

"And how'd that work out for ya? Oh that's right, the good doctor interfered", Hades said.

"You have a smart one there Isabeau..or should I say had a smart one", Hades mocked.

"Stop it", Bo said.

"Stop what? I'm not doing anything", Hades asked looking at his hands.

"You're trying to make me doubt Lauren", Bo said.

"Isabeau even you doubt her. Dyson...Tamsin...Rainer...Shall I go on? Hades asked.

"Stop it", Bo said again.

"I find it hilarious that you're jealous of the Morrigan. Evony got in her face and Lauren didn't flinch. Impressive. There was nothing there between them except Evony wanting to kill you", Hades mocked.

"Evony would never kill me", Bo snapped.

"That's right because the doctor would've killed her before she got the chance", Hades said.

"Isabeau. Isabeau. So many misguided people, so loyal to you", Hades mocked.

"Stop it", Bo said.

"Am I wrong? How much time have you spent with them recently?

"I was busy...

"Lover boy huh? Rescued him just so he could die days later. He would still be alive on my father-in-law's train if it hadn't been for you", Hades said.

"I would have broken that last curse", Bo said.

"But Lauren stopped you from killing others. Such a genius doctor. She takes her oath so seriously until it comes to you", Hades said.

"I never asked her to do..

"That's just it. She just does it and all for you and what have you done for her lately? Hades mocked.

Bo hung her head. His taunts were starting to get to her.

"No answer? He asked shaking his head.

 _Valhalla_

Lauren couldn't believe all what Freyja was telling her. She didn't expect all of this. She just went with her gut jumping into the hole after Bo.

"I have no weapons", Lauren said.

"You won't need any Dr. or shall I say Captain Lewis? Freyja said.

"What? How did you know about that? Lauren asked.

"As I said you've always been tied to Isabeau. You've always been meant for her. We know all about your life. No matter what _name_ you've used", Freyja said smiling.

"So what does he want with her? Lauren asked.

"He wants dark Bo", Freyja said.

"Dark Bo? Lauren asked.

"The darkest parts of her soul", Freyja said.

"The monster she was always afraid she'd become", Lauren said bowing her head.

"Exactly", Freyja said.

 _Tartarus_

Bo was testing the cage trying to find a kink.

"Isabeau you are my daughter. You can't be that stupid. You can't get out of there unless I let you out. But keep on if you must the more you injure yourself, the more you'll need to feed", Hades mocked her.

"Shit", Bo said punching the wall behind her.

"Isabeau. The language dear", Hades said.

 _Lauren's condo._

Kenzi had finally come home after hours of not hearing from Lauren or seeing Bo show up at the Dal.

"Trick. They're not here but there is a smoldering circle in the middle of the living room", Kenzi said in her phone.

"Don't move anything Kenzi. Dyson and I will be right over", Trick said.

 _Tartarus_

"Trick. Kenzi", Bo said whispering.

"I heard that dear and they can't help you. As if Trick ever would", Hades laughed.

"Tamsin, Dyson", Bo said.

"Nope your extra curricular activity lovers can't help you either. Tamsin was sent back after she delivered Rainer" Hades said.

"Lauren...

"Now you want Lauren? Hades mocked.

"I've always wanted Lauren", Bo snapped as she was getting weaker.

"The same Lauren you cheated on with Dyson? Hades asked.

"I did that to heal", Bo said.

"This coming from my daughter. Run that line on someone else. You have the power to mass chi suck anyone", He laughed.

"I..I love Lauren", Bo said softly.

"Does she know that? Really know that? I mean Rainer? Even to _me_ that was cold", Hades said.

"She...she just didn't understand", Bo said.

"You're weakening. That's good for me. Bad for them", Hades said.

"No I will be fine", Bo said.

"When's that last time you fed? Hades asked.

Bo didn't have an answer.

"That's what I thought. Let me know when you're ready to go", Hades said.

"Lauren...", Bo said internally taking a seat on the floor. What had she done? Here she was weakening when all of her friends had been strong with their tough love. But was it love still? Could they trust her not to bail on them again? She didn't know but hoped she would survive this long enough to find out.

 _Lauren's condo._

"Trick this is not good", Dyson said.

"What do you think happened? Kenzi asked.

"It looks like the ground opened up and sealed itself", Trick said noticing a crack in the middle.

"I've been calling them both and I didn't get an answer", Kenzi said.

Trick tried to touch the spot but it was still cooling off.

"We just have to wait", Trick said.

"Wait? Well shitballs", Said Kenzi.

 _Valhalla_

Lauren had been eating and listening to Freyja. She needed to get some energy to fight Hades.

"Dr. Lewis you must get going. She must be getting weak by now", Freyja said.

"Shit. She hasn't fed for hours right? Lauren asked.

"I am sure he has been trying to break her down and if she hasn't fed she will be more susceptibe to his taunts", Freyja said.

"How do I get there? Lauren asked.

"There is a maze normal people must follow but for you I will send you directly", Freyja said.

"Wait. How do I ...we gset back? Lauren asked.

"Take this. When you're ready press the button", Freyja said handing her a necklace.

"Wait I've had enough of necklaces", Lauren said.

"I promise Dr., I can bring you right back here once you press the button", Freyja said.

"Ok. Let's do this", Lauren said.

Freyja nodded and opened a portal for Lauren.

 _Tartarus_

"Ready? Hades asked.

Bo was still sitting on the ground. She had weakened immensely. But she wasn't ready to give in yet.

"Never", She whispered but loud enough to be heard.

"You have no choice Succubus. You will die and if you do, I will bring you back and then maybe you will obey me", Hades snapped.

"I will never kill for you", Bo said.

"For me? You've been killing for me for years Isabeau. Remember your ten year streak? He laughed.

"I...I didn't know what I was doing", Bo said.

"You knew exactly what you were doing. It's in your nature Succubus", Hades said.

"No. That's not me", Bo said.

"You're a Succubus and my daughter. Conceived to be greater than you pretend to be", Hades mocked.

"I may be your daughter but I am no monster", Bo bristled.

"Never said you were dear. But you're still dark like me", He smiled.

Bo was getting tired and Hades knew it. He only needed to wait just a few minutes more.

Bo stood up, looked in his direction and said "I'm fine".

Hades had enough and started walking towards the cage.

Bo started shaking the cage to make as much noise as she could to drown out all sounds in the room.

Hades felt strong arms grabbing him roughly around his neck.

"Hades is it?

"Daddy? Meet Lauren", Bo said with a weak smile.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

_Lauren's condo._

Kenzi sat staring at the circle. She had been waiting for hours. Trick and Dyson went back to the Dal so Trick could do some research.

"The Blood King. Why must he research everything? Dude is like millions of years old", Kenzi thought to herself.

She tried calling Lauren and Bo again and still no answer.

 _Tartarus_

Lauren still had Hades in her grip as she nodded towards Bo. Bo nodded back.

"You can't hold on forever Dr", Hades said.

"Long enough for you to pass out", Lauren answered.

Bo fell to her knees so Lauren had no choice but to walk over to her.

"Bo...

"Dumb move letting me go Dr.", Hades said.

Lauren turned turned to face him.

"I've come for the Succubus", Lauren said.

"You're a doctor. Does your patient look well? Hades laughed.

"Lauren...Lauren stop", Bo pleaded.

"It's alright Bo. I'm not afraid", Lauren said.

"See Isabeau I told you. This girl is gutsy", Hades mocked as he and Lauren started to size each other up.

"What have you done to her? Lauren asked staring at him coldly.

"I have done nothing. I was just sitting around and poof, she dropped right in for a visit. Rude. She didn't even call", He laughed.

"I am sure she didn't call you. But you called her, Hades", Lauren said.

"Careful with your tone Dr.", He said.

"Oh I know all about you. You're a coward within these walls", She said.

"And I know all about you. You have a weakness when it comes to Isabeau", Hades fired back.

"I just came to get her", Lauren said.

"She's not going anywhere", Hades said.

"We'll see about that", Lauren said walking towards him slowly.

"Dr. Dr. Dr.", Hades mocked.

"Hades. Hades. Hades", Lauren said matching him.

They stared at each other walking in a circle.

"Lauren...please Don't, Bo said.

"He's nothing Bo", Lauren said turning to Bo.

Just then Hades lunged at Lauren grabbing her by her neck.

"Stupid human", He said.

Lauren kicked him in the stomach pushing him away.

"Is that all you got? She mocked.

They lunged at each other locking hands. Lauren wasn't as strong as him but her military training helped her stand her ground. She was finally able to push him off again.

"I'm getting tired of waiting for you Isabeau", Hades said almost out of breath.

"Let...let Her go", Bo said.

"You're ready now? Hades asked.

"I will never succumb to your demands", Bo said.

"Then I shall not succumb to yours regarding the good doctor here", Hades laughed.

"I am more than a doctor", Lauren said.

"Oh I know all about you Captain Lewis. But what can a medical soldier do to me? He laughed.

"This", Lauren said executing a roundhouse kick to his face.

He grabbed his mouth.

"Are...you...bleeding? Lauren asked laughing.

"Lauren he will kill you. Please stop", Bo said.

"He can't Bo. Down here, he's barely stronger than a human", Lauren said.

Hades had enough. He walked to Lauren and pinned her against the wall.

"You have gotten your kicks...

"Yes I see that by your bleeding mouth", Lauren said pointing to it.

"Enough! He snapped.

"Yes you're right. I've had enough", Lauren said using the wall behind her arms as leverage to push him off her.

"Isabeau I've had enough of your human", He said walking to a desk.

Lauren ran up behind him and grabbed him by his neck.

"And I've had enough of this funky place", Lauren said walking him over to Bo.

"Open the door", Lauren bristled.

"I will not. You can't hurt me", Hades said.

"Bo. Get up", Lauren said.

"Lauren. I...I'm weak", Bo said embarrassed.

"Isabeau get up! Lauren said .

"Lauren...

"Just get up for a minute", Lauren said softly.

"Ok. I'm up. Now what? Bo asked.

"When I push his head through a square, twist his neck", Lauren said.

"You can't hold me that long", Hades mocked.

"It won't be long at all. Bo are you ready? Lauren asked.

"I'm ready. Which hole? Bo asked.

"This one", Lauren said as she kicked Hades in the back of his legs and bent him over.

Hades struggled to get free.

Lauren grabbed a needle from inside her sleeve.

"Your human needles won't hurt me", Hades said almost out of breath.

"Perhaps but it will be strong enough to subdue you while we do this..Bo now! Lauren said.

Bo turned her head when she snapped his neck. She wasn't a killer but this needed to be done.

Lauren retreated to the wall to grab an axe. She pulled Hades body away from the cage and chopped off his head.

They both stood silent. Lauren was a bit devastated. She didn't like having to kill anyone. She walked over to Bo and told her to stand back while she swung the axe numerous times at the locks to free her.

Lauren stood back while Bo walked out. She was so weak she was stumbling.

"Bo you need to feed", Lauren said.

"Yeah. Yeah I will do that when we get out of here", Bo said.

"You need to feed now Bo", Lauren said.

"No. No Lauren I won't do that", Bo said.

"So stubborn", Lauren said walking over to kiss Bo.

"Feed! Lauren said.

Bo decided she would feed just enough to gain some strength. But when she started her Succubus wanted more and took it.

"Wow. That was..Unexpected", Bo said when her strength returned.

Lauren checked her pulse.

"Lauren...

"Freyja", Lauren said pushing the button on her necklace.

The next thing Bo knew they were in Valhalla.

"Dr. Lewis. Isabeau", Freyja said.

"Who the hell are you and why are we here? Bo asked.

Lauren cleared her throat. "Freyja, how do we go back?.

"I will have Stacey escort you to our gates", Freyja said.

"Back where? Who the hell is that Lauren? Bo asked.

Lauren turned to her. "She helped me get to Tartarus Bo".

"Ohhh...

"Yes. Don't look a gift horse in the mouth", Lauren said.

Bo half smiled.

"Freyja thank you for all of your help", Lauren smiled.

"You're welcome and Stacey here will take you now.

Lauren said her final goodbye and followed Stacey. Internally she shook her head wondering how she could have fallen for such a hot headed Succubus. Nothing she did seemed to matter to Bo. Everything and everyone she was suspect of. Perhaps she needed to spell every action out letter by letter for Bo to understand the who, what and why's. Lauren was tired. Tired of the fighting. Tired of the misunderstandings. But how do you talk to someone that assumes every word out of your mouth is a lie?

For her part Bo was at a loss. For thoughts. For words. Lauren had risked her life again to save the Succubus. Hades could have killed her on the spot. Bo almost thought he had slight affection for the Doctor. But this wasn't about Hades. This was about them. Wait. Them? What them? She knew they had a lot to talk about and Lauren was deathly quiet right now and almost didn't talk to her much at all even when she was battling Hades.

"Ladies we are here", Stacey said.

"Thank you", Lauren smiled warmly.

"Yes thank you Stacey", Bo said.

Lauren pulled her phone to call Dyson.

"Lauren? He answered.

"We are safe but tired", Lauren said.

"Where are you guys? He asked.

"At the Valhalla gates. Tamsin should know how to find us", Lauren said.

"She's right here with me. We'll be right there", Dyson said.

"So...what do you want to do now? Bo asked.

"I don't feel much like walking. So we wait for Dyson, I guess", Lauren answered taking a seat on a rock.

"Lauren...

"Bo don't", Lauren said softly.

"Lauren..", Bo said softly moving towards her.

"What? You want to go at it right here on these rocks? Lauren snapped.

"Lauren! Bo said.

"That's all you want me for right? Lauren asked.

"Lauren it's never been like that and you know it", Bo said softly.

"No Bo I don't know. I don't think I know you anymore", Lauren said.

"Maybe we can try to get to know each other again", Bo said.

"How? You running off to play cops and robbers with Dyson? Make out with Tamsin? Lauren asked bitterly.

"Lauren please...

"You don't have time for me Bo, so how are we supposed to get to know each other? Lauren asked.

"Lauren when you saved me I thought...

"I did that for Kenzi and Trick and...your lovers..

"No you didn't Lauren! Bo snapped.

"Yes I did. Kenzi just lost Hale or have you forgotten? Lauren asked.

"No of course I haven't forgotten", Bo said bowing her head.

"I told you Bo, old Lauren is gone. I'd rather be by myself than be alone in a relationship", Lauren said.

Bo had nothing to say. That one stung but she knew it was true. She didn't put a lot of time in their relationship around the time of her Dawning. But the Dawning had come and gone. Rainer had come and gone. Hades tried to come and he was gone now too.

Dyson and Tamsin finally pulled up.

"Well you guys look like shit that's been double flushed", Tamsin said.

Lauren half smiled as she got up to walk to the car. "Good to see you too Tamsin".

"Are you coming or not? Dyson asked Bo from his car.

Bo slowly walked to the car. Lauren had picked the front seat. "She doesn't even want to sit near me".

"So Bo am I dropping you off at the Dal or the clubhouse? Dyson asked.

"You can drop us both off at my place", Lauren said.

Bo smiled.

"I'm sure Kenzi wants to see her", Lauren said.

Bo's smile disappeared. "C'mon Lauren!

Lauren looked coldly at Bo through the rearview mirror.

Lauren's condo

"Oh thank goodness", Kenzi said as they both walked in the door.

"It's good to see you too Kenzi. Are you ok? Lauren asked.

"I am now. D-Man called and said he found you guys. I ordered a couple of pizza's and they should be here soon", Kenzi said.

"Good. Then I will run up and shower before it gets here", Lauren smiled giving Kenzi a high five.

Bo had slowly taken a seat on the couch.

"She might be taking a hot shower but there are chills in this room", Kenzi said.

"Kenzi...

"She didn't hop in your arms huh? Kenzi asked.

"No. She can barely look at me", Bo said.

"But she saved you right? Kenzi asked.

"Yeah but she said that was for you, Trick and...

"And?

"And nothing. Look nothing happened between me and Dyson or Tamsin..

"Bo. This is me you're talking to. You sleep with Dyson whenever you feel rejected and we both know about the kiss with Tamsin which I'm sure you haven't discussed with Lauren", Kenzi said.

"It meant nothing!

"I'm not the one you need to convince Bo and it's been way past time for you to grow up", Kenzi said.

"What?

"You heard me. Grow up. Yeah you're a succubus but you can't be in a relationship with her or anyone if you are going to kiss people without it being a feed. Oh and stop sleeping with Dyson too. He loves you and that's cruel", Kenzi said.

"I know he loves me but I love Lauren", Bo said.

"Again I'm not the one you need to convince. Maybe you need to convince both of them of that because we all know each other and you sleeping and making out with people we all know is bound to get back to Lauren if you really want a relationship with her to work", Kenzi said.

"Kenzi I'm sorry about Hale", Bo said.

Kenzi turned her head. That was still a fresh wound.

"You know I wanted to tell Hale yes. I would give anything to go back and tell him yes when he asked me. But it's too late to fix that. Remember that the next time you are sitting on your ass whining about a relationship when they are still alive to fix it", Kenzi said getting up to answer the door.

Lauren had come down after her shower.

"Bo I have some extra clothes if you want to shower", Lauren said.

"No thanks I should be heading home. See you guys tomorrow", Bo said.

"What? What was that about? Lauren asked.

"Bo's still edgy about you guys and I think she needs to feed", Kenzi said.

"What she could have fed from Dyson or Tamsin", Lauren said looking worried.

"That's a no on Dyson. Not sure about Tam Tam though", Kenzi said picking up a slice of pizza.

Lauren looked at Kenzi waiting for an explanation.

After Kenzi finished her bite "Dyson told her she needs to find someone else to feed from".

"What? When? Lauren asked.

"That night at the Dal when future boy died", Kenzi said.

"Oh...", Lauren said grabbing her own slice of pizza.

"She will be ok Doc", Kenzi said.

"So...tell me what happened to you guys", Kenzi said when Lauren didn't respond.

Lauren took a deep breath and they both walked over to the couch to talk.

 _The clubhouse_

Bo had gone home after she found random Fae to feed from. She didn't kill them but she almost felt dead inside. There was so much that had happened lately and she didn't quite know how to repair her relationships with her once close friends. She went into the kitchen to grab a bottle but changed her mind at the last minute.

"No I'm going to bed. No lovers. I'd fed enough. Just sleep", Bo said.

 _Lauren's condo the next morning._

Lauren turned over with her hair in her eyes. She heard a knocking and assumed it was Kenzi banging on something. She turned over in the other direction, and when it didn't stop, she got up to investigate.

"Kenzi? She called knocking on Kenzi's bedroom door, but she didn't hear a sound but the knocking again.

Lauren laughed. She and Kenzi had tied one on last night after talking about Hades and downing their liquor and pizza. Here it was early morning and Lauren's head was feeling the effects of the knocking.

She finally went downstairs when the knocking became louder. Someone was at the door.

"What? Lauren asked opening it.

"Good morning. May I come in? Bo asked.

"It's early even for you but come on in", Lauren said.

Lauren and Bo both looked shocked when Kenzi was standing in her robe on the stairs wielding Geraldine.

"It's just Bo, Kenzi", Lauren said.

"Good morning Kenzi", Bo said smiling.

"Morning", Kenzi said folding her arms across her chest.

"So..ladies...I thought I'd stop by and take you both to breakfast", Bo said.

"Oh...well I have a meeting in an hour with Evony", Lauren said looking at the time.

"Oh..", Bo said.

"Sorry", Lauren said heading upstairs to shower.

"I can go with you Bo", Kenzi said softly.

"Cool. I'll wait for you to get dressed", Bo said.

After twenty minutes Kenzi was ready so she and Bo headed out. Lauren was still getting ready for her meeting.

Bo and Kenzi were driving down the road in almost silence until Bo broke it.

"I bet she doesn't even have a meeting", Bo said bitterly.

"Bo! Keni said rolling her eyes.

"What?

"She does have a meeting. Evony called her late last night and it has to do with you b t dubs", Kenzi said.

"Me? What? Bo asked.

"Sister Epona wanted the Pyrripus hair back and Lauren had to come up with a way to give it back to them without them suspecting she was giving them a fraud", Kenzi said.

"Oh...ok", Bo said.

"I just wanted to surprise you guys", Bo said.

"Umm with this group surprises don't always work. But you seriously have to check your attitude or you will wreck your chance at getting back together with Lauren", Kenzi said.

"It's hard Kenzi", Bo said.

"If it makes it a little easier, I think she's free tonight", Kenzi said.

"Yeah but I can't cook for shit", Bo said.

"Um hello...order in or take her out", Kenzi said.

"Oh duh", Bo said.

"Geez Bo, never get up this early again", Kenzi laughed.

"So...what do you say you and I hang out for the day? Bo asked.

"All I heard was breakfast and the Dal", Kenzi said.

Bo laughed. "Ok. Breakfast and the Dal".

Bo was still bummed about Lauren not joining them for breakfast but she was determined to spend time with her that night and the next night and the night after that.

 _The Dal_

"Bo it's almost dinner time. You better go and get ready. I will try my best to make sure Lauren is home and free", Kenzi said.

"Shit...I've drank so much I smell like it", Bo said.

"So scoot home and shower", Kenzi said.

 _Lauren's condo._

"So Lauren.. want to watch a movie with me? Kenzi asked.

"Let me guess Star Wars? Lauren laughed.

"Not the one I was thinking of but good idea", Kenzi said.

"Popcorn? Beer? Lauren asked.

"Pop some and I'll get the beers", Kenzi said.

Lauren started the popcorn when there was a knock at the door.

"Kenzi can you get that? Lauren called to her.

"What's up Dyson? Kenzi asked him.

"They're not gone yet? He whispered.

"No Bo hasn't arrived yet", Kenzi said.

There was another knock at the door.

"Lauren I'm showing Dyson your Star Wars collection, can you get the door? Kenzi asked.

Lauren laughed. She had dressed to the nines thinking she and Kenzi were going to the Dal for a special dinner Trick was hosting but instead she opted to stay in. She found it funny because at least Kenzi was getting back to enjoying life again.

"Can I come in? Bo asked.

Lauren froze looking at Bo. The woman was stunning and she apparently had dressed to the nines too.

"Ok", Lauren said stepping back to allow her in.

Kenzi and Dyson had come back down and walked to the couch. The popcorn was ready and Kenzi grabbed a big bowl to pour it in.

"Bo...", Kenzi and Dyson said in unison.

"Hey guys", Bo said waving as she turned to Lauren.

"Wow Lauren. You look beautiful", Bo said breathlessly.

"Thank you, so you do", Lauren smiled.

"I mean it. Sea breeze. I like it", Bo smiled.

"I was wondering if you would join me for dinner tonight? Bo asked shyly after she had finished ogling Lauren

Lauren laughed again. "Well since I'm already dressed for it. Thank you Kenzi!

"You're welcome Doc", Kenzi yelled across the room.

"Shall we? Bo asked pointing towards the door.

"Enjoy yourselves ladies", Dyson said looking at them as they walked out.

"Enjoy the movie", Lauren said.

"Bye guys", Kenzi said.

"Are you sure you're ok with that? Kenzi asked.

"I meant what I said. I will fight beside Bo but I won't allow her to use me to heal or hurt Lauren again", Dyson said.

"Look at you D-man", Kenzi mocked.

"Lauren loves her. She may be still hurting like we all are. But the love is still there", Dyson.

"And you love Bo too", Kenzi said.

Dyson sighed. "I do but it's more like a brother sister love now".

"Heres to friendship", Kenzi said holding her beer up waiting for Dyson to respond.

"To friendship", Dyson said.

When Lauren and Bo made it outside Lauren's mouth dropped.

"You first", Bo said gesturing towards the Limo Bo had rented.

"What did you do? Lauren asked.

"Just get in Doctor", Bo said smiling.

Bo poured two glasses of Champagne.

"Umm you said dinner", Lauren said.

"We're going", Bo laughed.

They drove for almost 20 minutes. They engaged in small talk. The tension was still a little thick.

"Ladies we're here", The driver announced.

Bo ran over and opened Lauren's door for her.

"Dr. Lewis", She said extending her hand.

"Thank you Ms. Dennis", She said getting out.

"Are you coming? Bo asked watching Lauren size up the building.

"Bo this is a hotel", Lauren said.

"Just come with me Lauren", Bo said.

Lauren hesitantly followed Bo in. They made their way to the elevators and it went all the way up to the top floor.

"Ladies. Follow me", A gentlemen said.

They followed him through several doors. Once he stopped walking Lauren's eyes lit up.

"Bo?

"It's just dinner Lauren", Bo said softly.

Bo had arranged for them to have dinner in a suite with a table set for two and a hot tub.

The room was decorated with candles and flowers.

"Bo...

"It's a friends suite Lauren", Bo said.

"Umm are they here? Lauren laughed.

"No. I called in a favor. Now please sit", Bo said pulling out a chair for Lauren.

"What will you be having ma'am? The server asked Lauren.

"I don't see a menu", Lauren said.

"They will cook whatever you order", Bo smiled.

"Huh?

"There is a chef on standby so please order what you'd like", Bo said.

"Ok well I'll have Pan-Seared Steak au Poivre", Lauren smiled.

"Of course madam", He said writing down her order.

Bo joked. "All I understood was steak".

"And for your madam?

"Oh I'll have Lobster drawn with butter and a baked potato", Bo said.

"Of course ma'am. I will be back shortly", He smiled walking out of the room.

"Hope you don't think you're getting a backrub with that Lobster", Lauren said.

"We'll see", Bo smiled back.

"Bo listen...

"Lauren I was kidding. This really is just dinner", Bo said.

"Yeah and what's the hot tub for? Lauren asked warmly.

"That is for you. For later", Bo said.

"Me?

"Yes. It's for you to relax in after dinner", Bo said.

"Bo...

"Lauren I promise I will take you home aferwards", Bo said. _If you want._

"Ok", Lauren said pouring them both a glass of wine.

Almost an hour had passed and they had finished eating. Bo offered dessert but Lauren had declined to her disappointment. Bo wanted the night to last a little longer but at least Lauren hadn't used the hot tub yet.

They rose from the table and took a seat on the couch facing the fireplace. Lauren was staring into the flames lost in thought.

"Lauren...

"Oh sorry Bo?

"The hot tub is ready if you are", Bo smiled handing Lauren a robe for her to go and change out of her dress.

"Oh ok", Lauren smiled.

Bo laughed watching Lauren walk into the bathroom.

Almost ten minutes had passed before Lauren emerged

"I was starting to worry", Bo teased.

Lauren half smiled walking to the hot tub. She didn't know why she was so nervous Bo had seen all of her many times.

"Don't be so shy Dr. I've seen all of you many times", Bo said.

Lauren almost laughed as she dropped her robe and stepped into the tub.

Bo walked over after she had poured Lauren another glass of wine.

"Bo...

"Sit back and relax Dr", Bo smiled.

"No I was going to ask if you wanted to join me", Lauren said.

"Lauren...

"I was just going to ask you to join me for your backrub", Lauren said.

They had spent the next hour giving each other backrub's.

Bo was first to get out of the tub. She went to into the bathroom to gather her clothes.

"Bo...

"I'll be right out", Bo yelled back.

Lauren picked up the phone and dialed the front desk.

When Bo finally emerged she was fully dressed.

"Sorry I took so long. You can go in and get dressed now", Bo said.

"Yeah. Yeah I think I'm going to freshen up and go to bed", Lauren said.

"What? Bo asked.

"I booked the suite for the weekend", Lauren said.

"What? Bo asked again. "Lauren this is a really expensive hotel", Bo said.

"Bo I said I booked the suite for the weekend. It's on Evony's dime. You don't have to stay if you don't want to", Lauren said heading to the bathroom.

The hotel was so fancy they had a complete stock of toiletries for two

When Lauren came out Bo was in bed with her head propped up on her arm.

"You said sleep right? Bo asked smiling as she patted the bed.

"Yes. Sleep", Lauren said crawling into the bed.

"What about clean clothes? Bo asked.

"Well I hadn't planned on leaving the room", Lauren said. I will have to call Kenzi though.

"I already handled that", Bo said softly into Lauren's ear.

"I can handle you too you know", Bo whispered.

Lauren turned over to Bo pulling her close "We'll see", she smiled.

Epilogue

After their weekend together Lauren had agreed to date Bo. Bo wanted a relationship again but knew she could lose Lauren if she pushed.

Evony was upset with the hotel bill but Lauren had insisted her condo had flooded and was unlivable.

Bo spent a lot of time at Lauren's as Kenzi had not moved back to the clubhouse yet. Their friendship was close to being back to normal.

Dyson stuck to his decision and didn't allow Bo to sleep with or feed from him again. He did find her a suitable replacement with a no strings attached agreement.

Bo for her part didn't sleep with anyone else. She would feed but she never touched lips.

For her part in saving all Fae and humans, Evony and acting Ash Trick had agreed that Lauren would be officially free but she would remain protected under the Dark Fae. She was offered and accepted a paying position as acting Medical Examiner with the freedom to research both L and D archives. Lauren made sure she got the agreement in writing and that it was binding even after they selected a new official Ash. Bo would make sure that rule stuck.

Months had passed and Lauren had finally agreed to make it official with Bo again.

"This time's for good. Get out those earphones Kenzi", Bo smiled her eyes turning blue as she hung up the phone heading to Lauren's.

FIN.


End file.
